Jeux Innocents ou Presque
by lililoo
Summary: OS de 4 chapitres écrit pour un concours. AH. Bella, Jacob et Alice sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque les sentiments changent et évoluent ?
1. Chapter 1

_salut à toutes et à tous ! _

_j'ai décidé de remettre cette histoire au goût du jour car elle ne me plaisait plus telle que je l'avais postée auparavant. en gros, rien ne change vraiment, juste les bons noms aux bons personnages..._

_bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre I<strong>

Bien raconter son histoire est toujours un exercice compliqué. Ne rien oublier sans pour autant trop en dire et rester réaliste, surtout rester réaliste...

Je m'appelle Isabella – Bella pour les amis - et je vis à Cascade dans l'Idaho. Population actuelle : 1046 personnes. Autant dire que tout le monde se connait ici! Mon père est le seul psychiatre de ce patelin et c'est « grâce » à lui si je me retrouve dans cette situation aujourd'hui. Bon, c'est vrai, je l'ai un peu cherché mais je ne suis pas la seule responsable dans cette affaire!

Mais excusez-moi, j'ai certainement omis de vous dire dans quelle situation justement je me trouve... Je me suis fait piquée ivre au volant. Pas très reluisant tout ça hein, surtout lorsqu'on a à peine 17 ans... Quand je suis passée devant le juge, il voulait appliqué un exemple mais grâce à mon père, je m'en étais sortie avec 60 heures de travail d'intérêt général à l'hôpital de Cascade, l'obligation de repasser mon permis de conduire et une psychothérapie de groupe... Je ne sais pas si je n'aurais pas préféré la prison maintenant que j'y pense!

Mais voyons maintenant ce qui m'a poussé à rentrer chez moi complètement saoule si vous le voulez bien.

Ce qu'il y a de plus important à savoir sur Cascade c'est que toutes les familles se connaissent et toutes les générations grandissent ensemble, les unes après les autres. C'est donc tout naturellement que je trainais depuis ma naissance avec mes voisins, Alice d'un côté et Jacob de l'autre. Nous étions comme des frères et sœurs, là où vous en voyiez un, vous aviez automatiquement les deux autres à proximité! Ma passion était la photographie. Je voulais même en faire mon métier et cela avait toujours amusé mes amis. Je courais avec mon appareil partout, toujours prête à faire encore plus de clichés. La majorité d'entre eux nous représentaient dans toutes sortes de situations et de lieux divers et variés et si j'y réfléchi bien, je crois bien que je dois en avoir des milliers, tous classés dans des boîtes à chaussures selon la date, rangées elles-mêmes dans mon placard.

Chacune de nos années avait son lot d'engueulades en tout genre mais nous finissions toujours par nous retrouver. Enfin, jusqu'à notre entrée en terminale... Après les vacances scolaires, Jacob eut une envie irrépressible d'entrer dans un autre groupe à notre plus grand étonnement à Alice et à moi. Nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi nous ne lui suffisions plus tout d'un coup. On avait bien essayé de lui en parler mais tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à nous dire c'est « vous êtes des filles, j'ai besoin d'être entouré par d'autres mecs si je ne veux pas devenir homo! ». Bon, je peux comprendre qu'il ai besoin de se retrouver en présence de testostérone mais de là à faire comme si nous n'existions plus, je peux vraiment dire que je la trouvais assez mauvaise. Alice prenait cela plus à la légère, prétextant qu'il finirait bien par revenir car cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement mais au fil des semaines, nos relations se dégradaient de plus en plus. Il refusait à présent de nous parler s'il n'était pas accompagné par sa bande de babouins morfales et ça allait en empirant vu qu'après les vacances de Noël, il s'était même mis à faire courir des bruits sur nous et à se moquer ouvertement de chacune d'entre nous. Alice restait toujours aussi stoïque mais moi je ne le pouvais pas. Il dépassa les bornes en piégeant mon casier un jour et là c'en était assez, j'avais assez supporté ses gamineries, j'avais passé l'âge de tout cela. Je décidais alors de tirer définitivement un trait sur lui.

Nos vies continuèrent inexorablement à couler et je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen de m'en sortir que de me focaliser sur ce qu'il me restait, Alice et la photo.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile car nous avions des cours en commun et chacun d'entre eux me rappelaient à quel point il pouvait me manquer. Mais ce manque et cet abandon s'étaient transformés en haine viscérale envers lui. Je ne pouvais même plus le regarder sans avoir une envie de meurtre! Alice s'en amusait et le pire c'est qu'elle était plus ou moins passé de l'autre côté aussi... Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de sortir avec l'un de ces babouins en question... Merci la solidarité! Pfff, on ne peut vraiment compter que sur soi-même!

- Enfin Alice! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang?

- Ecoutes Bella, je ne vais pas rester nonne toute ma vie non plus juste parce que tu as des griefs contre Jacob tout de même! Jasper est sympa, plutôt beau gosse et il embrasse très bien!

- Ah non je t'en prie, pas de ça...

Elle riait aux éclats et ça me rendait complètement dingue!

- Tu ferais mieux de te dérider un peu ma vieille sinon TU vas finir bonne sœur! Ne me dis pas que personne ne t'intéresse?

- Non et franchement j'ai mieux à faire

- Rabat joie... au fait, tu viens à la soirée de Jessica ?

- Non, pas question

- Mais pourquoi? Y aura un tas de mecs...

- Justement c'est pour ça que je ne viendrais pas

- Bon maintenant ça suffit tu m'entends! Je viens te chercher à 20h et tu discute pas

- ça ne sert à rien, je ne changerais pas d'avis

- C'est ce qu'on verra bien!

Elle s'éloigna de moi avec un petit geste de la main. Alice pouvait développer des trésors d'imagination quand il s'agissait de me faire changer d'avis et qui mieux qu'elle en était capable? Je rentrais alors chez moi, me demandant bien ce qui pouvait m'y attendre et comme je le soupçonnais, Alice était passée avant et avait demandé la permission de sortie à mes parents. Eux encore moins que moi ne pouvaient lui résister...

- Alice est passée il y a 10 minutes. Tu ne nous avais pas parlé de cette soirée entre amis chez Jessica

- C'est parce que je ne compte pas y aller...

- Bella, ça serait bon pour toi si tu sortais un peu ma chérie. Tu sais depuis que cette cassure avec Jacob...

Ah non, pas de ça avec moi! Je n'étais pas une de ses patientes, il n'avait pas besoin de m'analyser et encore moins en parlant de Jacob!

- Papa s'il-te-plait ne commence pas avec ça. J'ai toujours pas envie d'en parler et c'est certainement pas ce soir que je vais changer d'avis...

- Bon d'accord mais du coup tu me forces à faire une chose que je croyais impossible jusqu'à ce soir... mais tu m'y oblige jeune fille!

Oula, mais qu'est-ce que j'allais encore bien pouvoir me prendre sur le coin de la figure?

Je regardais mon père comme si ses prochaines paroles étaient ses dernières...

- Je vais t'obliger à sortir. Je ne veux pas te voir à la maison ce soir

- Mais papa...

- Je ne veux rien savoir! Tu dîne, tu te prépare et à 20h tu prends la voiture et tu vas à cette soirée avec Alice. Point final, non négociable

J'avais plus que du mal à digérer ses mots mais je savais quand il était dans cet état là que même la 3ème guerre mondiale ne le ferait pas changer d'avis! C'est donc le cœur lourd que je me décidais à obtempérer, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

- Il est 20h Bella, j'espère que tu es prête

- Je descends papa, je descends...

Pour une soirée à laquelle je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller j'avais pris mon temps pour me choisir LA tenue... mais pour quoi ? Bonne question. Finalement j'avais opté pour un truc traditionnel, un jeans taille basse et un haut asymétrique blanc sur lequel la tête d'un tigre noir était imprimée et auquel il manquait une bretelle. Mes cheveux toujours en un chignon « négligé » avaient retrouvés leur liberté. Ils étaient bouclés et m'arrivaient aux omoplates. Je ne les laissais jamais pendre d'habitude car ils étaient indisciplinés mais aujourd'hui, j'avais autre chose à penser.

Je descendais alors et lançais un regard assassin à mon père en attrapant les clés de la voiture et ma veste.

- Bonne soirée!

- C'est ça oui

Je claquais la porte d'entrée avec un peu trop de force et m'enfuis aussitôt avant de me faire encore plus sermonner...

Alice avait dû m'entendre car nous arrivions à la voiture en même temps. Elle me souriait de toutes ses dents mais je n'étais pas du tout dans de bonnes conditions pour lui rendre son sourire!

- Allez Bella, fais pas cette tête, on va s'amuser un peu!

- Parle pour toi! Grâce à toi mon père m'a chassée de la maison!

- Si je pouvais avoir un père comme le tien je ne cracherais pas dessus!

Je mis le contact et nous nous dirigions vers la maison de Jessica. Je sentais que Alice avait quelque chose à me dire car elle me regardait avec insistance et elle le faisait toujours quand elle voulait me parler sans pour autant commencer les hostilités...

Je pris alors une grande inspiration et décidais de la libérer de son fardeau.

- Crache le morceau Alice. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Tu vas criser si je te le dis...

- Et si tu ne me le dis pas, je fais demi-tour et je rentre chez moi, père ou pas père

- Elle a invité les « babouins morfales » comme tu aimes si bien les appeler...

Je freinais sec dans la petite rue tranquille faisant crisser les pneus de la voiture.

- QUOI?

- Je te l'avais dit, tu crise!

- Y a de quoi non? Traitresse!

- Tout de suite les mots qui fâchent... t'es pas obligée d'aller lui parler non plus hein, c'est assez grand pour que vous ne vous croisiez même pas...

- C'est pas ça la question Alice, tu sais que je ne peux plus le voir en peinture!

- Ouais... en attendant ben j'y peux rien moi si c'est le meilleur pote de mon copain hein... et je te signale que tu n'es pas la seule à déguster du fait qu'il nous ai plantées là un beau matin...

- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire qu'il te manque aussi

- On est identiques ma belle, tu en doutais encore après toutes ces années? C'est ma façon à moi de le garder près de moi et tu devrais essayer de lui parler ce soir. Ça doit cesser, on peut y arriver

- Pas ce soir Alice, j'ai vraiment pas les épaules pour ça ce soir...

- Bien, comme tu le sens mais ne laisse pas passer la chance de retrouver un semblant d'amitié, ça me manque vraiment fort!

- Je sais, à moi aussi...

Je redémarrais la voiture et nous arrivions quelques minutes plus tard chez Jessica.

Nous nous mélangions à la foule déjà présente et mon regard accrocha celui de Jacob. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il me regardait mais j'étais persuadée qu'il avait tout fait pour provoquer cette situation. Un nœud énorme prit place dans mon estomac et ma gorge se crispa. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni quoi penser de tout cela. Devais-je camper sur mes positions et continuer de haïr mon ami d'enfance ou devais-je ravaler ma fierté et aller vers lui? Je laissais mon corps en décider car mon cerveau avait pris la poudre d'escampette! Mes pieds prirent alors le contrôle et j'avançais vers lui. Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas jusqu'à ce qu'une fille que je ne reconnaissais pas vienne se mettre entre nous. Le contact était rompu comme toutes mes bonnes résolutions d'ailleurs. Je baissais les yeux et changeais de direction, rejoignant un groupe qui était en pleine conversation. Je bus une longue gorgée de mon verre et tentais un timide coup d'œil vers Jacob. Il riait avec la fille et ne me prêtait plus aucune attention. Au moins j'étais fixée!

J'errais de groupe en groupe durant le reste de la soirée jusqu'à ce que j'en ai réellement assez de tout cela. Je m'isolais de tout ce monde et je m'installais sur une banquette à l'intérieur de la maison. J'avais eu mon compte en boisson alcoolisée mais je décidais d'aller m'en chercher une autre quand même. Je n'eus pourtant pas l'occasion de me lever car je vis un verre se planter devant moi. Je levais alors les yeux vers la personne qui m'avait apporté ce verre et je crus que j'allais m'étrangler. C'était Jacob. Je le dévisageais et je dévisageais ensuite le verre qu'il m'avait apporté.

- Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, promis

Je pris alors le verre et baissais à nouveau le regard. C'était insupportable!

- De rien...

- Ouais... Merci...

- Je crois qu'on devrait parler

- Ah tu crois qu'on devrait parler. C'est une première ça... ils sont où tes gardes du corps?

- Bella, je suis con

- Tu peux le dire. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour ça puisse nous arriver

- Je suis désolé

- Fallait y réfléchir avant

_'Musique: **Lady Antebellum** – Need You Now'_

Ma voix se nouait dans ma gorge et je sentais les larmes affluer dans mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas pleurer et pourtant, l'alcool aidant, je n'allais pas pouvoir résister longtemps.

Je devais mettre fin à tout cela. Je devais me trouver une bonne raison de continuer de le haïr car je ne voulais pas encore avoir à subir un nouvel abandon.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller retrouver ta copine de tout à l'heure? Elle avait l'air d'apprécier ta compagnie elle au moins

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça enfin?

S'en était trop! Alcoolisée ou pas, je décidais de me lever pour lui faire face et lui cracher toute ma rancune et ma haine au visage. Il parut surpris par la facilité avec laquelle je m'était plantée devant lui. Je n'avais que mon verre en main et je résistais à la furieuse envie de le lui balancer au visage.

- Pourquoi je réagis comme ça? Tu en as du culot de me demander ça! Je suis ta meilleure amie et du jour au lendemain je n'existe plus! Tout ça pour une bande de mecs débiles qui ne t'apportent rien! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte du mal que tu m'as fait ? Non hein, j'en étais certaine. Laisse-moi tranquille Jacob, fais ta vie de ton côté et je tâcherai d'en faire de même du mien

Je m'éloignais tant bien que mal de lui mais j'étais vraiment imbibée et je titubais, manquant même de me vautrer. Je me rattrapais de justesse au mobilier avoisinant et je l'entendis glousser derrière moi. Je vis rouge, mes yeux se voilèrent et je fis volte-face, me retournant un rien trop vite pour ma situation... Je n'eus à faire que deux pas dans sa direction pour être à portée de bras et je lui décollais une gifle dont il n'allait pas se remettre de si tôt. _**CLAC!**_ Je restais ensuite devant lui, attendant certainement qu'il me secoue à son tour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en fait je n'attendais que ça, qu'il me touche enfin, même si ce n'était que pour me faire mal... La colère se lisait sur son visage mais ses yeux disaient toute autre chose. Je devais vraiment être bien atteinte pour y voir... le désir...

Sans plus d'égard pour moi et ma pitoyable tentative de vengeance, Jacob me saisit par les bras et m'attira à lui sans plus de ménagement. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je fixais mon regard dans le sien. Pas question de lâcher la première cette fois! Et je n'avais pas du tout prévu ce qui suivi. Je me retrouvais prise en tenaille dans ses bras, ses lèvres collées aux miennes. Je ne rêvais pas, il était bien en train de m'embrasser! Après la surprise, la réaction. Je me débattais du mieux que je pouvais pour lui échapper mais il ne devait pas l'entendre de cette oreille car il resserra son emprise et cherchait désespérément à avoir l'accès à ma bouche. Au bout de quelques secondes, je n'avais plus la force de lutter contre lui et le laissais faire ce qu'il voulait. Il déserra les bras pour transformer la prise en une étreinte plus tendre. Sa langue trouva la mienne et je me surpris à aimer son contact. Mes mains qui étaient restées jusque là assez calmes et distantes se prirent aussi au jeu et partirent à la découverte de son dos pour finir dans ses cheveux, poussant ainsi son visage encore plus près du mien. J'avais chaud et pas seulement à cause de l'alcool, c'était lui qui faisait monter ma température avec ses caresses et ses baisers ! Ses mains pétrissaient mes hanches et il les glissa sous ma tunique, entrant en contact direct avec ma peau, me déclenchant des frissons encore jamais ressentis jusque là. Je le laissais toujours faire car, en plus d'en avoir envie, je voulais voir où tout cela nous mènerait. Il se colla encore plus à moi et là je pus constater à quel point il était lui aussi chaud... Je lui faisais de l'effet et il ne pouvait pas le nier au vu de la bosse dans son pantalon ! Il allait et venait le long de ma colonne vertébrale et sa main gauche se permit un petit écart de conduite sur mon sein. Sa caresse, à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge, était une vraie torture et bientôt un véritable incendie se déclencha dans mon ventre, faisant couler tout mon désir dans ma petite culotte. Il le ressentit tout de suite et intensifia ses caresses, tentant même de l'approfondir en passant ses doigts sous le tissu gênant. Je me décollais alors de lui pour le regarder mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion, il plongea dans mon cou et l'embrassa très sensuellement. Je crus encore mourir tellement ça me plaisait. J'avais envie de plus néanmoins et je cherchais du regard un endroit où nous serions mieux. Je l'attirais avec moi dans un couloir et il me suivait sans protester. Nous n'avions pas échangé un seul mot depuis que je l'avais frappé et franchement c'était mieux ainsi car je ne voulais pas rompre cet instant magique. Lorsque nous fûmes assez éloignés des autres, il me plaqua contre le mur mais de dos à lui. Il avait mis ses bras de chaque côté de moi et je pouvais sentir son souffle dans ma nuque. Ma respiration s'accéléra et je fermais les yeux pour profiter au maximum des sensations. Jacob se colla contre moi et cette fois, c'est contre mes fesses que je sentis son érection. Bon Dieu, ce que ça pouvait m'exciter de le sentir dans mon dos! Ses mains s'emparèrent de mes seins à nouveau et je laissais s'échapper un hoquet de surprise qui le fit rire doucement dans mon oreille. Sa langue jouait avec les pourtours de mon oreille et un autre hoquet suivit d'un frisson se fit entendre lorsqu'il me mordilla le lobe. Je ne sais pas comment mais avec une vitesse incroyable, il se retrouvait à nouveau sous ma tunique et ses mains reprirent leur besogne. Mon bassin se mit à onduler de lui-même provoquant à chaque fois une friction entre son sexe et mes fesses. Il grognait dans mon dos, un grognement de plaisir. Sa main droite descendait le long de mon ventre et il butta contre la ceinture de mon pantalon. Ses doigts agiles firent sauter le bouton de mon jeans et la fermeture éclair ne lui résista pas bien longtemps. Je lui laissais le champs libre, j'avais besoin de sentir ses mains sur moi, toujours plus. Comme s'il avait encore capté mes pensées, sa main glissa dans mon pantalon et là encore, ses caresses sur le tissu de mon sous-vêtement me firent grincer des dents. Je rejetais la tête en arrière et il en profita pour me mordre l'épaule. Ondulant encore et toujours plus vite et plus fort, ses doigts s'immiscèrent sous le tissu et il trouva facilement ce qu'il y était venu chercher... Cette fois, plus question de hoquet ou de grognement. Je m'arquais en le sentant tournoyer sur moi, appliquant une pression constante qui me faisait avoir des étoiles devant les yeux. Il était doué, pas de doute là dessus. Tellement doué que j'allais jouir, là, rien que sous ses doigts...

- Jake, oh mon dieu !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoique se soit d'autre... Ses bras me soutenaient car mes jambes m'avaient lâchées, tout simplement. Il respirait aussi bruyamment que moi et je compris en me retournant qu'il avait eu son compte aussi.

Je réalisais alors ce qui venait de se passer et je cherchais des réponses dans les yeux de celui que j'avais toujours considéré comme mon ami mais jamais comme mon partenaire de jeux... sexuels. Cependant, sa réaction ne fut pas celle que j'escomptais. Il me relâcha doucement et il partit sans un mot, sans plus d'explication, me laissant là avec toutes mes interrogations. Je voulais lui courir derrière et le forcer à me parler mais je n'en avais pas la force et puis, je savais pertinemment que ça n'aurait servi à rien. Jacob pouvait être le plus têtu des mecs quand il s'y mettait...

Je décidais alors de faire ce que j'avais prévu avant que nous nous laissions aller stupidement, c'est-à-dire me servir un autre verre. Mais malheureusement je ne me contentais pas que d'un seul et bientôt j'avais suffisamment bu pour le reste de ma vie! Mais je devais rentrer chez moi et il était impossible d'appeler mon père à la rescousse, il ne savait pas exactement quel genre de fête se déroulait chez Jessica... Je pris donc mon courage à 2 mains et pris le volant de ma voiture. A vrai dire, le trajet n'était pas compliqué ni même long et je me voyais tout à fait rentrer chez moi saine et sauve tant que je ne dépassais pas le 10 à l'heure! Mais c'était sans compter sur le contrôle de police sur lequel j'étais forcément tombée... Quelque chose me disait que les voisins de Jessica n'étaient pas totalement étrangers à la situation.

- Bonsoir Bella! Tu rentres chez toi?

- Bonsoir Chef! Oui c'est bien ça, je rentrais

- Tu viens de chez Jessica ?

- Heu oui, pourquoi?

- Et bien on nous a signalé des jeunes en état d'ivresse sur la voie publique et donc je suis venu faire un petit tour par ici. Tu n'as rien bu?

Alors deux choix, soit j'étais très bonne comédienne, soit le Chef Palmer était trop fatigué pour voir à quel point j'étais imbibée. Je pense que la deuxième option était la bonne!

- Et bien oui j'ai bu un peu mais je suis encore capable de rentrer sans problème

Ouais, tellement capable que j'ai raté tous les tests et que je me suis retrouvée devant le juge dès le lundi matin...

- Mademoiselle Swan, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense?

- Rien votre honneur. J'ai fait n'importe quoi et à part dire que je suis désolée je ne vois rien à ajouter

- Je vais vous faire une fleur aujourd'hui car si votre père n'avait pas pris sur lui le fait de votre punition, je vous assure que vous auriez goûté à la cellule d'incarcération jeune fille. Je vous condamne donc à 60 heures de travaux d'intérêt généraux à l'hôpital, à repasser votre permis de conduire et à suivre le programme de psychothérapie de groupe instauré par votre père. Sachez aussi que votre période de probation débute maintenant et s'arrêtera dans un an, à votre majorité. J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon!

Outch, ça fait mal ça! Et tout ça c'était de SA faute, rien que SA faute! A ce moment précis, il avait eu beau maitriser le sujet à 200%, je lui en voulais encore plus et la haine refaisait son apparition. Il allait me le payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre ça ne faisait pas un pli!

Mon père était toujours aussi furax contre moi et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir car j'étais furax contre moi-même de la même façon. J'avais été stupide et j'allais avoir le temps de m'en mordre les doigts comme il le fallait.

- Première séance dans 2 jours. Tu arrives à l'heure et tu participe sinon je te fais enfermer pour de bon...

- Papa s'il-te-plait... je t'ai déjà dit 1000 fois que j'étais désolée. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de plus?

- Te taire et faire ce que le juge t'a demandé de faire. Tu m'as déçu et je ne sais pas quand j'arriverai à passer au dessus de tout cela

- Je m'en veux

- Moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire aller à cette soirée

- Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est juste moi qui n'ai pas su dire stop

Et à bien des égards j'avais terriblement raison... j'avais été incapable de dire non aux verres mais aussi et surtout aux avances de Jacob. J'étais faible, point final.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

16h30. Première séance de psychothérapie dans 15 minutes. Pas envie. Mais c'était ça ou la maison de correction pour 6 mois alors mes états d'âme attendraient bien!

Je me présentais au local indiqué sur mon planning et je frappais timidement à la porte. Je reconnu la voie de mon père derrière la cloison. A qui d'autre pouvais-je m'attendre, il était le seul dans tout Cascade!

Je poussais alors la porte et vis un cercle de chaises au centre de la pièce. Cliché!

- Tu es la première, prends place et réfléchis déjà à ce que tu vas nous dire

- Pourquoi tu m'enfonce papa?

- Pour que tu prenne conscience que ce que tu as fait est plus que irresponsable. Je te croyais plus maligne que ça.

- Moi aussi mais tu n'as jamais fait de bêtises?

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi mais de toi. Mon job c'est de te protéger

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre parce qu'il n'y avait simplement rien à répondre. J'allais m' affaler alors sur une chaise comme il me l'avait demandé et je laissais mon imagination prendre le dessus, en attendant que la séance de torture débute.

Je ne remarquais même pas que tous les acteurs de cette pitoyable comédie étaient presque tous arrivés. Presque tous car il restait une chaise en face de moi qui était désespérément vide. Mon père regarda sa montre et soupira.

- Encore un qui ne mesure pas sa chance... Tant pis pour lui. Bon, puisque le groupe est au complet, on va pouvoir commencer

Mon père n'aimait pas être contrarié mais voila, il ne pouvait pas gagner à tous les coups.

Nous devions commencer la séance par nous présenter chacun à notre tour et aussi exposer le pourquoi de notre présence. Ça allait être à mon tour lorsque nous entendions frapper à la porte. Mon père se leva et alla ouvrir. Il discutait avec la personne dans l'entrebâillement de la porte puis, comme résigné, il l'ouvrit plus grande et retourna s'asseoir, laissant l'inconnu entrer à son tour. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais ou plutôt qui je voyais. Jacob ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien venir faire ici? Je me retenais furieusement de me lever de ma chaise et de lui remettre une correction. Depuis notre petite incartade, j'avais encore eu moins de contacts avec lui. Je ne savais même pas s'il regrettait et bordel, surtout ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ce jour là! Je règlerais mes comptes plus tard, maintenant j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Je le regardais fixement, bien décidée à lui tenir tête une fois encore et cette fois, plus question de mains baladeuses pour me détourner de ce que je voulais savoir.

- Bella ? C'est à toi

Je retombais sur Terre un peu brusquement mais je ne devais pas perdre le fil de mes idées et, pour le bien de tout le monde, surtout ne pas dire quoique se soit se rapportant à ce qui c'était passé. Il me jaugeait continuellement et je pouvais voir poindre sur son visage l'ébauche d'un sourire. Pas un sourire de sympathie, non, plutôt un sourire de victoire. Il croyais m'avoir déstabilisée mais là encore il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude! Sale petit con arrogant!

- Je m'appelle Bella et j'ai 17 ans. Je suis ici parce que j'ai été arrêtée ivre au volant de ma voiture

- Merci Bella. Il ne reste plus que toi Jacob. Nous t'écoutons

- J'ai 17 ans et je suis ici parce que j'ai un tempérament de... feu

- Autrement dit, tu t'es battu

- Exactement

Je n'en revenais pas. Ce n'était plus du tout le Jacob que j'avais connu. Il était entreprenant ET bagarreur. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je fis contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et je me prêtais au jeu de mon père durant toute la séance. Nous en étions arrivé à parler de ce qui nous avait poussé à avoir une attitude et une conduite déviante vis-à-vis de la loi et je ne savais plus où me mettre en repensant à ce qui m'avait amené à boire encore plus ce soir-là. Je ressentais alors une vague de chaleur m'envahir et prendre racines dans mon bas ventre. Mes joues rosirent et je tentais un rapide coup d'œil à mon voisin d'en face. Il avait adopté une position plus que décontractée et il me fixait, toujours ce stupide sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il savait à quoi je pensais et je savais qu'il y pensait aussi. Il passa plusieurs fois sa langue sur ses lèvres et à chaque fois la chaleur augmentait en moi. J'allais finir par me consumer sur place. Je toussais pour reprendre mon calme et je décidais de jouer franc jeu avec mon père et aussi avec Jacob par la même occasion. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Pour ma part, je crois que je me suis laissée emportée par la situation du moment. J'ai été éconduite par quelqu'un et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller me saouler pour oublier

- C'était quelqu'un d'important pour toi ?

- Très important oui. C'était mon meilleur ami

Je savais que mon père avait des doutes sur la personne que je citais mais maintenant il devait être certain de ne plus se tromper en regardant Jacob de façon à ce que je lui confirme son idée. Je clignais des yeux pour lui signifier qu'il avait donc vu juste et je repris mon affrontement visuel. J'avais gagné. Jacob n'osait plus me regarder que par à coups et je sentais la tension entre nous devenir palpable. Mon père aussi d'ailleurs car il jugea plus prudent de terminer là la première de ces longues séances.

Jacob se leva et sans mot dire sortit de la pièce, ne me laissant pas l'occasion de lui exposer ma façon de voir.

Je râlais. Je râlais suffisamment pour que mon cher papa me laisse tranquille pour la journée! Je montais dans ma chambre et m'enfermais. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir et surtout pour pleurer, encore une fois.

**POV Jacob**

_'Musique: **Big Mountain** – Baby I love Your Way'_

Quand je fermais les yeux, je n'avais plus que les images de cette soirée qui défilaient. Elles m'obsédaient et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Enfin si je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas le savoir... Difficile à suivre n'est-ce pas? Alors imaginez-vous ce qui se passe dans ma tête!

_*Flashback*_

Je vis mes deux meilleures amies arriver à la fête et je me dis que c'était peut-être là une excellente opportunité pour leur dire à quel point je regrettais d'être un abruti pas fini. Mais comment allais-je bien pouvoir les approcher? Alice n'allait pas être un trop grand obstacle car elle m'avait compris. Par contre, Bella ça allait être une autre paire de manches... Et pourtant, il m'avait suffit de la regarder pour comprendre à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle, à quel point elle avait eu raison de me détester à cause de cet imbécile que j'étais devenu. Je voulais tout arranger entre nous car elle faisait partie de ma vie et je m'en étais suffisamment caché. Elle me regardait enfin et elle avait pris la décision de venir me parler. Finalement, je m'en tirais bien... jusqu'à ce que Rose, la sœur de mon pote Emmett, débarque et rompe notre lien. Elle était sympa mais vraiment trop jeune pour moi... Je la saluais rapidement, espérant pouvoir encore voir Bella avancer vers moi mais à la place, je la vis rejoindre un groupe en pleine conversation. Et merde!

La soirée avançait et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le courage d'aller lui parler jusqu'à ce que je la vois, là, assise seule sur la banquette du salon. Elle semblait triste et en colère aussi. Je me décidais d'aller lui apporter un verre. C'était là la seule idée que j'avais eue...

Mes plates excuses n'avaient fait qu'envenimer les choses et lorsqu'elle voulu partir, elle manqua de s'étaler de tout son long, ce qui me fit rire. D'habitude, quand je me moquais d'elle, elle riait aussi car elle savait Oh combien elle pouvait être maladroite mais depuis que nos relations s'étaient dégradées, elle n'acceptait plus rien de ma part. Je ne fus donc pas surpris de la voir se retourner et avancer vers moi avec un voile de colère dans les yeux. Ce qui me surprit par contre, ce fut la gifle magistrale qu'elle me décocha ! Et là, c'est moi qui voyait rouge. Elle avait osé me frapper ! Mais au lieu de vouloir lui rendre la pareille, je n'avais qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Pourquoi ? Et bien je n'en sais rien. Je savais juste que c'était ce que je voulais et je me fichais bien de savoir si ça lui plairait ou pas. C'est donc ce que je fis. Au début, elle me résista puis elle se résigna et j'eus tout de suite envie de plus. Je ne voulais pas que nous nous en arrêtions là. Je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon et elle devait le savoir. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est- ce qui nous arrive ? Les caresses, les baisers, tout ça me rend dingue. Je la veux pour moi et pour moi seul ! Elle l'a compris et je la suis à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je veux la contrôler et il me semble qu'elle n'est pas contre cette idée... La voir comme ça de dos, à moitié offerte à mes mains était le plus beaux des spectacles qu'elle m'ai donné jusque là. Je laissais donc mes mains courir sur son corps et elle en redemandait, se cambrant, se frottant et ondulant du bassin contre moi. J'arrivais dans sa culotte et je fus surpris de constater qu'elle était plus que très réceptive à tout ce qui se passait. Mes doigts trouvèrent très vite son clitoris et instinctivement je lui appliquais des mouvements circulaires avec une pression constante. Ses gémissements et ses mouvements faisaient monter la pression déjà bien haute. Je sentais que la délivrance était proche autant pour elle que pour moi et lorsque je la sentis se raidir sous mes doigts, je me laissais aussi aller. Je reprenais tout doucement pied et je me rendais enfin compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Bon dieu, avais-je perdu la tête ou quoi ? Je me séparais de Bella et, ne sachant que faire d'autre, je pris mes jambes à mon cou.

Ce soir là, je rentrais avec quelques connaissances et l'une d'elles se souviendrait encore longtemps de notre retour. En effet, un type que je ne connaissais pas vraiment étant à la base le « cousin d'un ami d'un ami » de passage à Cascade, avait eut la brillante idée de me titiller sur le sujet « Bella ».

- Alors Jacob? Je t'ai vu partir avec la petite brune tout à l'heure. Elle est plutôt mignonne, t'as bon goût

- Ferme-la tu veux

- Quoi ? Tu partage pas mec ?

Je sentais que la colère montait en moi comme une flèche. C'était pas parce que je ne savais pas exactement où nous allions elle et moi que j'allais lui permettre de parler de Bella comme ça!

- Ecoute, tes blagues débiles ne font rire que toi alors lâches-moi c'est un conseil

- Houuuuu mais c'est qu'il est sérieux en plus quand il dit ça le grand seigneur... Moi ce que j'en dis hein! Je vais pas te la piquer ta nana, tout ce que je dis c'est qu'elle a un joli petit cul et que...

Plus rien à foutre de rester calme et gentil, c'était de Bella dont il venait de parler comme ça ! Personne, je dis bien personne, ne pouvait parler d'elle de cette façon, elle était à moi ! Je me retournais vers ce connard pas fini et je lui mis mon poing dans la tronche, juste pour qu'il la ferme pour de bon. L'incident aurait été clos si je n'avais pas eu la brillante idée de le frapper juste au moment où le Chef Palmer faisait sa ronde... Bien entendu, il m'embarqua vite fait et arrivés au poste, appela mes parents. J'avais eu droit à du sursis en échange d'une thérapie de groupe et je pensais vraiment à la base que c'était une bonne idée jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Bella.

_*Fin du flashback *_

_'Musique: **Jason Mraz** – Butterflies'_

Voila où j'en étais. J'étais attiré plus que de raison par ma meilleure amie et je m'étais même laissé franchement aller avec elle. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, j'étais perdu. Je savais juste une chose, elle m'en voulait terriblement et elle en avait tout à fait le droit ! Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et je mis mes mains sur mon visage. J'avais besoin d'un bon moyen de me déstresser et surtout j'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour arranger les choses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappait à la porte de ma chambre. J'avais pourtant demandé à mes parents de me laisser tranquille ce soir. Je me levais nonchalamment pour le leur rappeler mais je fus surpris par l'identité de mon visiteur. Bella se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard dur et froid. J'avalais ma salive bruyamment et la laissais entrer. De tout façon je ne pouvais pas faire autrement...

Je m'assis alors sur mon lit et gardais les yeux baissés. J'avais bien trop peur d'y voir trop de choses désagréables... J'attendais qu'elle parle la première et elle ne se fit pas attendre.

- Tu as encore fait le con tout à l'heure Jake. Non mais franchement, je voudrais savoir à quoi tu joues là ? Je suis larguée, je pige plus...

- Je ne sais pas moi-même...

- Ah tu ne sais pas. Et bien laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire. D'abord tu ne veux plus me parler, tu te fous de moi aussi souvent que tu le peux et tu finis par m'éviter le plus possible. Ensuite, tu viens me voir pour me parler et tu m'entraine dans un délire purement sexuel et ça sans aucune explication. J'ai pas tout compris là, tu m'excuseras !

- Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne voulais pas...

- Et bien c'est bien dommage parce que moi je n'ai pas trouvé cela désagréable

Je relevais la tête et elle s'était approché de moi sans que je m'en rende compte. Elle était debout, là, et je ne savais toujours foutre pas ce que je devais faire ! C'est à ce moment que Bella prit les choses en mains. Elle posa ses petites mains délicates sur mes épaules et s'avançait encore plus vers moi. Nos genoux se touchèrent et je voulus écarter les jambes pour lui laisser le passage mais elle m'en empêcha. A la place, elle vint aussi simplement que cela s'asseoir sur mes genoux, à califourchon. Ses mains avaient glissées sur mes omoplates pour ensuite remonter dans mes cheveux, ses petits seins se pressant contre mon torse. Ses yeux étaient toujours plantés dans les miens et je commençais à avoir la bouche sèche. Je la serrais alors contre moi et l'attira vers mes lèvres brulantes de désir pour elle. Je l'embrassais avec une fougue que je ne me connaissais pas et elle avait toujours l'air aussi réceptive. Je laissais mes mains gambader sur elle puis, l'attrapant par les fesses, je me relevais du lit, la portant et lui interdisant de mettre pied à terre. Je la plaquais contre la porte de ma chambre et je ne pouvais pas me séparer de ses lèvres. Elle se cambra et elle poussa un petit gémissement de contentement. Je retournais avec elle dans mes bras vers le lit et la jetais dessus avant de plonger sur elle tel un rapace sur sa proie.

- Il est toujours temps de tout arrêter si tu n'es pas certaine de ton coup

- Arrête de toujours discuter Jake. Je suis ici pour une chose et je compte bien sur toi pour me la donner. Et si tu veux un dessin je vais t'en faire un...

Elle s'empara alors de mon entrejambe déjà bien en forme et j'eus un léger recul de surprise. Je ne la reconnaissais plus.

- Je veux que tu réitère ton exploit de notre dernière entrevue et je le veux tout de suite

- D'accord, ça me va

J'avais cédé, elle avait gagné. J'allais lui donner ce qu'elle voulait et je n'allais pas bouder mon plaisir à le faire. Après tout, elle réglait elle-même mon problème...

Je l'embrassais alors tendrement tout en faisant courir mes doigts sur sa peau tiède. Je descendais le long de sa mâchoire et continuais cette descente jusqu'à la limite de son chemisier. Elle fit glisser ses mains sous mon T-shirt et me l'ôta délicatement. J'entrepris de défaire son chemisier mais avec une seule main, l'exercice me semblait vraiment laborieux. Elle vint alors à ma rescousse non sans un petit sourire que je trouvais vraiment coquin aujourd'hui. Débarrassés de nos vêtements, je pouvais reprendre mes caresses et tandis que je descendais de plus en plus bas, son souffle commençait à être de moins en moins régulier. Je jouais avec l'élastique de sa petite culotte et je frottais avec mon nez sur son intimité. Elle était trempée et je me fis alors une joie de la libérer de ce morceau de tissu devenu plus que superflu. J'observais la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux et mon érection se fit encore plus dure, devenant même douloureuse à force. Ses cuisses étaient si douces que je m'y attardais avec grand plaisir, les couvrant de baisers. Je plaçais alors ma main sur ses lèvres et les écartais délicatement pour voir enfin apparaitre ce qu'elle avait de plus intime en elle. J'enfouis mon visage entre ses cuisses si accueillantes sans y réfléchir plus longtemps et elle se cambra sous l'effet de cette caresse intime. Ses doigts fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, imprimant ainsi le mouvement qu'elle voulait que j'applique. Je la léchais ainsi jusqu'à ce que je la sente se raidir sur ma langue et que plus de liquide venait inonder son entrejambe. Elle m'attira à elle sans attendre et m'embrassa avec force puis, d'un mouvement de bassin, me fit basculer sur le côté. Elle avait inversé nos positions et je m'attendais à tout venant de cette tigresse. Et j'avais bien raison! Elle attrapa mon boxer et me l'arracha littéralement, laissant ma fierté apparaitre au grand jour. Elle me détailla pendant quelques secondes puis m'empoigna et m'infligea de doux vas-et-vient qui me faisaient perdre pied petit à petit. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, même lorsqu'elle me prit soudainement en bouche. En voila une torture comme je les aime! Sa bouche était tout simplement divine et je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'arrête en si bon chemin. Je la guidais alors en posant ma main sur sa tête et je risquais un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Ma surprise devait se lire sur mon visage tant je ne m'attendais pas à la voir me regarder pendant qu'elle me donnait du plaisir ! Ses yeux remplis de malice m'excitèrent encore plus et bientôt je n'allais plus pouvoir me retenir.

- Bella ma belle, arrête ou je vais perdre le contrôle

Sa réaction se fit immédiate, elle accéléra le mouvement, me laissant là avec mon envie de jouir qui se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

- Bella, je vais jouir, retire-toi!

Mais elle ne bougea pas et je ne pus retenir mon éjaculation plus longtemps. Je venais dans sa bouche et à ce moment, c'était bien la chose la plus érotique qu'il m'avait été donné de voir !

Elle se releva et ramassa ses affaires sur le sol. Elle ne disait pas un mot et n'avait même pas un regard pour moi. Qu'avais-je encore bien pu faire ?

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pars si vite ?

Elle ne semblait pas m'entendre ni même me voir et pourtant nous venions juste de nous envoyer mutuellement au 7ème ciel...

- Bella attends, dis-moi au moins ce qui se passe...

- Il se passe que tu devrais te réveiller maintenant Jacob, tu as assez joué pour la nuit...

**BOOM!**

J'ouvrais les yeux en vitesse et tentais tant bien que mal de me situer dans l'espace et dans le temps. Je me trouvais dans ma chambre, sur le sol, avec le pantalon baissé sur les chevilles et... les draps salis par ma semence... Bordel de merde, j'avais rêvé! Juste rêvé tout ce qui venait de se passer ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je n'avais fermé les yeux que quelques minutes en rentrant de ma séance de psychanalyse et voila que j'avais fait le plus merveilleux des rêves érotiques que je n'ai jamais fait!

Je me relevais doucement en remettant mon pantalon à sa place et je m'assis sur mon lit pour faire le point. Etais-je à ce point accro à Bella pour que mon esprit divague autant? Il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée qu'elle comptait plus pour moi qu'une simple amie. Je la voulais pour moi seul et j'en rêvais même ! Il faut que je trouve le moyen de le lui dire, il le faut !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Quelle galère cette condamnation... Note pour plus tard: quand on fait des conneries, ne pas se faire pincer, ça vaut mieux!

Je dois avouer que la partie la plus pénible n'est pas celle que l'on pourrait croire. En effet, pour moi, rien de pire que de me retrouver en face de personnes que je ne connais pas et de devoir leur raconter ma vie... Mais ma corvée ne s'arrêtait pas là, il y avait aussi... Jacob. Depuis notre première session, il n'avait pas voulu se mettre à une autre place qu'en face de moi et pourtant il ne m'avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole! Je ne sais pas s'il est possible de haïr quelqu'un progressivement mais en tout cas c'est ce que je ressentais de jour en jour! Et ce qui c'était passé à la fête de Jessica n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Que du contraire, je me sentais presque salie par ce qu'il avait fait. Bon d'accord, je n'avais pas non plus essayé de lui échapper ou de l'arrêter mais il avait bel et bien commencé la partie!

Au lycée, même combat. Il cherchait sans cesse la confrontation mais je n'allais pas lui rendre la tâche facile. S'il voulait me convaincre, il allait devoir se bouger les fesses! Je n'avais plus honte de moi et j'arrivais même à le regarder droit dans les yeux et à soutenir son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne le premier et ça me confortait dans mon idée que tout était de sa faute et que ce n'était pas à moi à faire le premier pas vers l'autre!

Alice me rendait folle avec ses vaines tentatives pour me convaincre d'aller lui parler en premier mais je savais bien qu'elle le faisait dans notre intérêt à tous les trois. Seulement, pas de bol pour elle, et elle le savait, je suis têtue et quand j'ai une idée dans la tête je ne l'ai pas ailleurs... Elle avait failli me faire craquer n'empêche et elle commençait surtout à se poser pas mal de questions sur ce qui c'était réellement passé entre nous. Je ne lui avais rien dit et je ne tenais absolument pas à le faire d'ailleurs. Mais si elle tombait dessus par hasard ou par déduction, je savais pertinemment que je n'arriverais pas à lui mentir ou à la diriger vers une autre piste.

Nous étions chez moi, dans ma chambre, et elle me racontait comment s'étaient passées les dernières semaines avec son amoureux... En bref, je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite et elle s'en était rendu compte lorsque je lui avais répondu à côté de la plaque pour la troisième fois consécutive... Alice était très intuitive et elle savait bien évidemment que l'objet de mes réflexions se tenait à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous, dans la maison voisine...

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe entre vous ? Ça fait presque un mois que ça dure votre petit jeu et franchement je commence à saturer!

- Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe voyons

- Je ne parle pas du fait qu'il se soit trouvé d'autres potes et tout ça, je parle de ce qui se passe entre _vous_...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe entre nous au juste?

- Je vous connais suffisamment pour voir que rien de tout cela n'est naturel ou normal alors maintenant assez joué, tu vas tout me dire

Je restais muette, ce qui avait pour conséquence à tous les coups de déclencher en elle une tornade! J'évitais son regard et pourtant je savais qu'il était insistant, très insistant.

- J'attends toujours Bella!

- Je ne te dirais rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire!

- Très bien, si toi tu ne veux rien me dire, peut-être que Jake se montrera plus loquace lui ! Et puis au pire, je pourrais toujours demander à Emmett...

C'était bien ma veine! Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à cette possibilité! Alice avait toujours gardé des contacts avec lui et donc il ne trouverait pas anormal qu'elle vienne lui demander ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Et comme je le connaissais, il ne verrait pas de mal à le lui raconter... L'angoisse montait et devait se lire sur mon visage parce que Alice se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon bras. Ses yeux trahissaient sa stupeur et sa surprise au vu de ma réaction.

- Bella, t'es sûre que ça va ?

- Non Alice, ça ne va pas mais je ne te dirais rien de tout façon... Si ta curiosité l'emporte sur tout le reste, tu n'as qu'à aller le lui demander!

J'étais curieuse de savoir comment il allait s'en sortir maintenant!

- Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux...

- Non c'est toi qui veux que ça se passe comme ça, pas moi

- On a toujours tout partagé, pourquoi plus maintenant?

- Parce que c'est vraiment trop... bizarre. C'est tout

Soudain, son regard s'agrandit et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sans pour autant qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Je la regardais fixement, me demandant encore si elle avait deviné ou si elle réfléchissait... quand elle s'arrêta même de respirer... Cette fois, pas de doute, elle avait compris...

- Ses regards suppliants, les tiens assassins... vous vous cherchez continuellement mais vous ne vous approchez pas l'un de l'autre... ne me dis pas que tu... qu'il... enfin que vous... enfin... Vous avez...?

- Quoi Alice ? Vas-y, craches le morceau qu'on soit fixées une bonne fois pour toutes !

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'étais en colère contre elle. Après tout, elle n'y était absolument pour rien! Mais bon voila, je lui en voulais certainement d'être si perspicace dans les situations où il aurait été préférable qu'elle ne le soit pas...

- Vous avez coucher ensemble?

- Je m'y attendais à celle là... Non on a pas couché ensemble. Désolée de te décevoir...

Je l'ai dit, je ne lui mentirais pas mais je ne la guiderais pas non plus...

- T'es sûre? C'est pas ce que ça donne comme impression en tout cas...

- Oui, je suis certaine même ! Je n'ai pas couché avec Jacob, je te le jure

- Mais bordel, c'est quoi votre problème alors?

- On est devenu si différents Alice, ça peut plus marcher c'est tout

- A d'autres! Y a autre chose et je te jure que je vais tout faire pour savoir de quoi il s'agit!

Je lui faisais confiance là dessus. Dans notre groupe, nous étions deux finalement à être têtues.

'_Musique: __**Beverley Craven**__ - __Promise Me__'_

**POV Jacob**

Dégonflé, petit joueur, con pas fini et j'en passe et des meilleurs! Je m'insultais moi-même tellement je me trouvais nul. Un mois, un putain de mois que je l'avais devant moi tous les jours et que je pouvais profiter de la psychothérapie pour lui parler et je n'avais pas été foutu de me lancer. Je sentais que bientôt ça ne serait même plus la peine d'espérer quoique se soit... Elle me détestait chaque jour un peu plus et je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir, je me détestais moi-même! J'avais été lâche dès le début. Si seulement j'étais resté ce soir là au lieu de foutre le camp sans regarder derrière moi, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé! Crétin!

Je devais trouver la solution à tout ce merdier dans lequel je nous avais plongé, même si pour cela je devais me prendre la foudre en pleine gueule! La séance de demain soir serait la bonne, pas le choix...

En attendant ce moment fatidique, je laissais mon imagination vagabonder mais elle n'allait pas bien loin, juste la maison d'à côté... Il me suffisait de regarder par la fenêtre pour l'apercevoir mais cela faisait bien 8 mois que je ne l'avais plus fait... Depuis la rentrée en fait. Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait me manquer!

Je tentais alors un rapide coup d'œil vers le repère de celle que j'aimais par dessus tout finalement... Elle était avec Alice en pleine discussion et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal à imaginer quel en était le sujet principal... Nous deux, enfin, moi surtout. J'étais sûr d'une chose, Bella n'avait rien dit sinon Alice serait déjà venue depuis longtemps me dévisser la tête du reste du corps!

Je retournais m'allonger sur mon lit et essayais de ne pas penser à tout cela et surtout à Bella mais la raison s'effondre souvent face aux sentiments et mon bas ventre me le rappelait à l'instant, sans crier gare...

Journée au bahut assez chaotique... Je m'en serais douté vu que l'après-midi allait être chargé pour moi... J'étais distrait aux cours et distant envers mes amis mais branché en permanence sur Bella et ses superbes boucles brunes... A vrai dire, je réfléchissais. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui trouver comme excuse valable pour avoir été le roi des cons et surtout pour lui dire que j'en étais fou... la partie la plus sensible de l'histoire si vous voulez mon avis!

Les heures s'égrainaient à l'horloge et mes mains devinrent moites lorsque la dernière sonnerie de la journée se fit entendre. J'avais encore une bonne heure avant le début de la séance mais je voulais être là quand elle arriverait avec son père. J'allais alors directement à la salle et je peaufinerais mon speech.

Jamais une heure ne m'avait sembler passer aussi vite. Les premiers participants arrivaient déjà et mon cœur failli s'arrêter quand j'aperçus la voiture du Docteur Swan s'engager dans l'allée. Bella regardait distraitement par la fenêtre et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle! Ils arrivaient en silence et le docteur ouvrit la salle, nous laissant entrer au compte goutte. Je gagnais ma place habituelle mais je ne mis pas mon rituel en marche, histoire de ne pas me la mettre à dos tout de suite. Après tout, j'allais lui donner suffisamment de matière pour l'être après la séance...

Son père commença la séance en nous annonçant une surprise pour la fin de la session et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela m'angoissait au plus haut point!

Bon, maintenant voyons ensemble s'il nous est possible d'identifier les causes des sentiments que nous ressentons. Pas seulement ce qui nous a poussé à avoir un comportement déviant mais au quotidien aussi. Qui veut commencer?

Je regardais Bella, guettant le moindre signe qui m'indiquerait qu'elle allait se défouler car c'est ce qu'elle attendait de puis assez longtemps maintenant, que je sois en face d'elle pour me dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Mais pas un geste. Rien. Et si elle attendait que se soit moi qui commence? Je n'avais rien à perdre à tenter après tout.

- Moi je commence si vous le voulez bien

- Parfait Jacob, nous sommes tout ouïe

« Nous sommes tout ouïe »... Rien à battre des autres, je ne le faisais que pour une seule et unique personne et je savais qu'_elle_ serait toute ouïe...

- Pour ma part, c'est un ensemble de sentiments qui font que je suis comme je suis aujourd'hui. Grandir n'est pas facile et je me rends compte à quel point on peut être influencé alors qu'on a déjà tout ce qu'il nous faut dans la vie

Et tac, premier échelon placé... Oui, c'est bien de toi que je suis en train de parler ma belle...

- Après, il y a le concours de circonstances, l'impulsion du moment avec les regrets et les questionnements. Mais pour moi, juste le questionnement parce que je ne regrette rien, _rien du tout_...

Deuxième étape franchie et à bien la regarder, je suis certain qu'elle me suit totalement!

- Veux-tu dire que tu recommencerais si tu te retrouverais dans les mêmes conditions?

- Je referais la même chose à 90% oui. Parce que ce qui m'a valu de me retrouver ici ça a été de défendre une personne qui m'est très chère et qui me manque tous les jours... Je n'hésiterais pas à remettre mon poing dans la figure de n'importe quel autre gugus qui aurait l'audace de faire un commentaire qui ne me plait pas à son sujet

On est presque au coup de grâce et elle est toujours avec moi...

- Crois-tu que cette personne sache tout cela?

- Je pense qu'elle ne le savait pas mais que maintenant c'est chose faite...

Il n'y avait plus de haine dans son regard mais plutôt une totale surprise et de l'étonnement. Ses joues rosirent quand elle se rendit enfin compte que je ne l'avais pas quittée une seconde des yeux en faisant mon aveu et mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle m'écoute jusqu'au bout, qu'elle entende tout ce que j'avais à lui dire!

- Je pense, enfin non je suis sûr que j'ai été le roi des cons et je comprendrais qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais me parler mais moi j'ai des choses à lui dire et je ne baisserais pas les bras, j'arriverais à les lui dire...

D'un bond, Bella se leva de sa chaise, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée, moi compris et en trois enjambées se retrouvait plantée devant moi. Elle m'attrapa le bras et me tira avec elle hors de la pièce. J'avais capté son attention...

**POV Bella**

Allez, encore une à ajouter au tableau. Si je comptais bien, il nous en resterait 4 et je serais enfin libérée de ce fardeau!

Dans la voiture, mon père ne m'adressa pas la parole. Non pas qu'il me râle encore dessus mais il se plaisait à me répéter que nous avions tous droit à de petits moments durant la journée pour nous et que trop de mots tuent les mots... Ah ces psy...

En arrivant, je fus surprise de voir que Jacob était déjà là. Son habitude était plutôt d'être le dernier arrivé et le premier parti! Oh et puis je m'en fous! Je m'installe sur ma chaise et je m'apprête à passer une heure et demi plongée à moitié dans mes rêves. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais car après avoir été piquée au vif par mon père qui nous annonçait une surprise à la fin de la session, il nous avait demandé de nous replonger dans ce qui avait causé notre déviance comportementale comme il adorait appeler cela. Sujet qui fâche dans mon cas. Pourvu qu'il ne me force pas à parler la première!

À ma grande surprise, c'est Jake qui se lançait. J'étais curieuse de l'entendre se justifier tiens! Mais ce qu'il avoua me cloua sur place. J'avais vraiment du mal à en croire mes oreilles! Mes pensées se mêlaient à ce que j'entendais et tout ce petit monde dans ma tête commençait vraiment à faire beaucoup de bruit!

_'Musique: **Emimem feat. Rihanna** – Love The Way You Lie'_

_Pas de regrets..._ Il ne regrettait donc pas ce qui s'était produit. Mais pourquoi avoir fui alors ? _Défendre une personne qui m'est chère.._. Merde alors, il tenait toujours à moi alors et il s'était même battu pour moi ce soir là! Pourquoi ne pas être resté pour en parler? _Le roi des cons..._ Et bien voilà pourquoi! Une chose est sûre, je veux savoir maintenant. Il a fait ce que j'attendais de lui, il a fait le premier pas, maintenant à moi de prendre le relai parce que nous sommes deux dans cette galère et je veux en sortir. Marre de surnager pour respirer, je veux sortir la tête de l'eau et avancer! Ça fait assez longtemps que ça dure!

Je me lève d'un bond et je l'entraine dans mon sillage hors de la pièce. On a besoin d'être à deux, seulement à deux. Rien à faire des autres et de mon père en ce moment! Pour être déjà venue plusieurs fois avec mon père, je connais assez bien les coins et recoins du bâtiment et c'est donc tout naturellement que nous nous retrouvions dans un bureau à l'abandon. Jacob ferma la porte derrière lui et se plaqua tout contre, comme s'il voulait garder une certaine distance de sécurité entre nous. J'avais entrepris un incessant aller-retour entre le bureau et lui, une main posée sur ma taille et l'autre pinçant l'arrête de mon nez, cherchant quoi dire. Il attendait patiemment que je me lance et après plusieurs tentatives, je m'arrêtais finalement et lui fis face. Je laissais retomber mes bras le long de mon corps et je haussais les épaules en signe de reddition.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce qui vient de se passer là... tu veux bien m'expliquer?

- Je t'explique si et seulement si tu promets de m'écouter jusqu'au bout

- OK je te le promets

- Bon, je pensais avoir été suffisamment clair mais je vais reprendre alors. Bella, je suis un con. J'ai essayé de trouver mieux ailleurs alors que j'ai déjà le meilleur pour moi sous les yeux. Me retrouver avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas n'était pas très intelligent et je me suis laissé entrainer tout bêtement. Je regrette tellement ce que j'ai dit et fait durant tous ces longs mois. Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point tu as pu me manquer et c'est toujours le cas figure-toi! Quand j'ai dit que je ne regrettais rien, je parlais de ce qui c'est passé chez Jessica. Je ne regrette pas cette trop brève intimité que nous avons partagé et si j'ai un seul aveu à te faire ce soir c'est que je ne souhaite rien d'autre aujourd'hui que d'être avec toi. Si je ne suis pas encore assez clair pour toi, il ne me reste plus qu'à joindre la parole au geste.

Pas le temps de bouger un muscle que je me retrouvais contre lui, ses lèvres posées sur les miennes et ses bras formant une prison délicate et solide à la fois de laquelle je n'avais pas envie de m'enfuir, une fois de plus. La chaleur me reprit et le souvenir de la dernière fois où nous nous étions retrouvés dans une situation pareille me sauta au visage. Il fallait que je décide tout de suite si j'avais envie de réitérer l'expérience ou si je voulais que tout s'arrête. En gros, je devais me poser la question de mes sentiments pour Jacob. Difficile exercice lorsque vous appréciez vraiment la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez... Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, que tout cela était réciproque. Je décidais alors d'intensifier ce baiser et de le rapprocher de moi en emprisonnant sa nuque de mes bras. Au début il se laissa faire. Mais je dis bien au début parce que je ne sais pour quelle obscure raison, il se détacha de moi et se recula, regardant à nouveau ses pieds et cherchant une échappatoire à la situation. Ah non, il n'allait pas recommencer tout de même ?!

- Quoi? C'est pas ce que tu voulais?

- Si mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois réceptive là, tout de suite

- Je ne comprends pas Jacob. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée alors?

- Pour me conforter dans mon choix, dans ma décision

- Je vois, toi et encore que toi

- Non Bella, c'est pas le cas! Si je ne pensais qu'à moi, je n'aurais pas fait tout ça aujourd'hui !

- Tu viens de dire que tu avais fait ta déclaration pour te conforter...

- ... conforter ma position, oui. Pour que tu sache qu'à partir de maintenant je vais tout faire pour réussir à te séduire et pas que tu me tombe dans les bras parce qu'on a « joué » ensemble.

- Parfait! C'est parfait tout ça! Et maintenant j'ai l'air d'une cruche! Une nana qui se laisse dominer par ses hormones et qui ne sait pas dire non! Tu vas encore avoir de quoi alimenter les ragots!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Y a pas de ragot qui compte et je ne t'ai jamais pris pour une fille facile! Ce qui s'est passé, nous l'avons fait à 2. Personne n'a forcé personne et il en sera toujours comme ça entre nous

- Pourquoi ça nous arrive dis-moi?

- Pourquoi ça ne nous arriverait pas? On a aussi le droit d'être heureux non? On se connait depuis toujours, quoi de plus facile et de normal?

_- Facile?_ Parce que tu appelle ça facile toi? On ne s'était plus parlé depuis 4 mois, ensuite on s'est royalement tripotés dans un couloir pour à nouveau s'ignorer totalement par la suite. Et maintenant tu m'annonce que tu ne me vois plus comme ta meilleure amie parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi mais que tu ne veux pas que nous soyons ensemble tout de suite parce que tu as peur que se soient mes hormones qui parlent à ma place... Y a vraiment plus facile comme situation tu ne trouve pas?

- D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Bon, si nous retournions auprès des autres? Ton père va vraiment se demander ce qui se passe...

- Avant je veux savoir ce que je dois faire. On fait quoi là?

- Tu accepte de me parler à nouveau, en dehors de ce bureau? Tu accepte que j'essaye de te montrer qui je suis devenu?

- Si tu parle de cet idiot qui m'a planté là après m'avoir fait grimper aux rideaux, pas question! Mais si tu parle de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas encore, je veux bien essayer...

Je le vis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles à l'évocation un peu crue de ce que j'avais pu ressentir chez Jessica et il détourna le regard. Je décidais alors de jouer aussi quelque peu avec ses hormones. Je n'allais pas être la seule à faire les frais des assauts de l'autre... Je profitais donc du fait qu'il ne me regarde pas pour avancer vers lui et le pousser totalement contre la porte, mes mains sur ses épaules, mes lèvres dans son cou, remontant doucement vers son oreille que je titillais du bout de ma langue. Je l'entendais grogner et grincer des dents. Il hésitait et ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Les poser sur moi ou pas? Je maintenais la position avec une main et l'autre allait et venait sur son torse, lentement. Je me collais à lui et je n'eus plus aucun doute sur l'effet que je lui faisais... Ma main alla gambader sur la bosse de son pantalon et mes doigts imprimèrent une pression qui lui fit lâcher un autre grognement. Je ne sais pas d'où je pouvais bien tenir tout cela mais ça me venait naturellement alors pourquoi refuser de l'appliquer?

Il arriva tant bien que mal à me lâcher quelques mots et cela me fit sourire car son souffle était très, mais alors très saccadé.

- Putain Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fous?

- Je te prouve que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des hormones...

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que se sont mes hormones qui me trahissent en ce moment?

- C'est pas le cas?

- Non ma belle, c'est toi qui me fait cet effet, pas besoin d'en rajouter... Oh et puis tu sais que tu m'emmerde avec tes histoires d'hormones là... L'attirance ce n'est que de la chimie alors oui, si ça peut te faire plaisir, je me laisse aussi guider par mes hormones. Voila, t'es contente?

- Oui, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, maintenant on peut retourner avec les autres. Enfin, quand tu auras retrouver un peu de consistance...

- Très drôle...

Nous sortions de la pièce l'un derrière l'autre et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui jeter des regards en coin. Je ne savais pas comment nous devions nous considérer. Un couple? Pas tout à fait? Je me décidais alors à lui poser franchement la question.

- Maintenant que la question des hormones est réglée, dis-moi, on est quoi au juste?

- Je sais pas. Je suis tellement sur le cul de ta réaction que je sais plus ce que je veux...

- Tu plaisante là j'espère

- Bella, je t'ai demandé du temps pour arriver à te convaincre

- Mais pas besoin de me convaincre, j'ai pas été assez claire i minutes? Bon écoutes, c'est pas grave, laissons tomber, ça ne nous mènera nulle part tout ça

J'étais en pétard. Vexée et vraiment en pétard! Il devait prendre un malin plaisir à me torturer de la sorte. Mais cette fois, il jouerait tout seul! Marre d'être prise pour une gourde! Je tournais les talons et je me dirigeais rapidement vers la salle. Je l'entendais sur mes pas mais je ne voulais plus lui accorder aucun regard. Trop c'est trop!

- Bella attends! Je me suis mal exprimé je crois

- Laisse-moi Jacob, c'est fini tout ça, j'ai assez donné

Je rentrais sans regarder qui que se soit et je repris ma place à côté de mon père. Il nous toisa l'un après l'autre mais ne posa aucune question. Je devais être suffisamment rouge pour qu'il comprenne que ça n'était pas du tout le moment. Il ne restait qu'un quart d'heure de séance et il cru bon de nous annoncer sa fameuse surprise.

- Bon, je vous avais promis une surprise alors la voici. Dans le cadre de la gestion de soi, j'ai prévu une petite balade en forêt pour la dernière séance. Mais nous partirons pour le week-end entier. Nous serons répartis en binômes que je désignerais et nous suivrons un parcourt bien défini.

- Les binômes sont déjà créés?

- Pas encore tout à fait mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée pour certains... Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. On se revoit la semaine prochaine

Je regardais mon père avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de supplication. Pas ça, pas la forêt et surtout, pas de binômes! Je me levais de ma chaise, attrapais mon sac dessous et me dirigeais sans un regard pour Jacob vers la sortie. Il m'emboîta le pas, je le sentais mais je n'avais plus envie de lui parler ni même envie d'essayer de le comprendre. Trop difficile tout ça!

- Bella! Attends-moi! On en a pas terminé!

- Si justement, tout est dit! Quand tu auras grandi et que tu seras prêt à affronter tes sentiments, tu sais où me trouver. En attendant, ... je rentre, je suis crevée...

Me glisser dans la voiture sans me mettre à pleurer comme une enfant était la chose la plus difficile pour moi en ce moment. Comment pouvait-on en arriver là? Comment deux personnes qui se connaissent si bien depuis si longtemps peuvent avoir tant de mal à se parler honnêtement? Il m'énerve lui aussi avec ses sautes d'humeur et ses indécisions!

Voyage de retour dans le calme, comme d'habitude... Pourtant, pour une fois, j'aurais préféré que mon père se mêle un peu plus de la situation. Un œil neutre serait certainement le bienvenu pour défaire ce nœud de vipères. Mais j'allais devoir lui demander d'être cet œil...

- Papa?

- Oui ma chérie?

- J'ai besoin de tes conseils

- Enfin Bella, tu te décide! Je suis comme un enfant devant la vitrine d'un vendeur de jouets à Noël depuis la fin de la séance!

- Contente que mes problèmes t'apportent une certaine satisfaction...

- Mais non ma puce, c'est pas comme ça que tu dois voir les choses... Bon soit, explique-moi ce qui te travaille

- Jacob et moi. Ça ne va plus

- C'est pas nouveau ça ma puce. Et si tu me disais ce qui cloche vraiment maintenant?

- Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi

- Ha...

- Et je lui ai dit pareil...

- Haha...

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire? Haha?

- Non, j'ai un tas de trucs à te dire mais j'attends la suite d'abord

- Il m'a dit que je lui manquais terriblement et qu'il ne voulait que moi, ou un truc comme ça...

- Pour ça je suis bien au courant figure-toi. Et le reste du groupe aussi d'ailleurs... Il fallait venir d'une autre planète pour ne pas comprendre qu'il parlait de toi tout à l'heure...

- Justement. Je lui ai demandé ce que tout cela signifiait mais il s'est embourbé dans ces explications avec une fois des « je veux être près de toi » et l'autre fois des « je ne suis pas certain, je ne veux rien précipiter... ». Bref, il m'a énervé pour la millième fois et je l'ai envoyé bouler!

- Bella... ton tempérament volcanique finira un jour par te créer de plus gros problèmes! Laisse le temps au temps voyons! Il lui aura fallu presque 8 mois pour se rendre compte qu'il faisait fausse route, tu ne peux pas lui demander d'être décidé comme ça du jour au lendemain. C'est déjà un exploit en soi qu'il ai pris sur lui pour te parler de ce qu'il ressentait, et devant une assemblée en plus! Ne le force pas, tu vas finir par l'éloigner encore plus!

- A t'entendre c'est comme si c'était moi la fautive dans l'histoire...

- Vous y êtes tous les deux pour quelque chose, l'un autant que l'autre. Ce genre de situation ne s'impose pas, elle se crée

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

- Écouter ton cœur, lui donner du temps et savoir ce que tu veux aussi

- Je vais tenter cela... merci papa

- De rien ma puce, je suis là pour toi aussi!

Je descendais de la voiture, emportant mon sac derrière moi et montais directement dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit et fixais le placard où étaient rangées toutes les boîtes renfermant mes souvenirs les plus anciens. Je me levais alors et l'ouvris, cherchant ainsi la plus récente d'entre elles. L'année dernière... la dernière année où nous avions été amis et où cela nous avait suffit! Je m'étais inconsciemment installée sur la banquette devant ma fenêtre entre-ouverte car il faisait particulièrement doux pour la saison et je regardais avec un sourire non dissimulé les clichés nous représentant. Certaines me faisaient même franchement rire et ça me faisait un bien fou! Tout n'était qu' insouciance et plaisir simple d'être ensemble. Les trois mousquetaires comme nous appelaient nos parents... Une vague de nostalgie s'empara alors de moi et les rires laissèrent la place aux larmes. Je pris le dernier paquet de photos et mon attention se porta sur les clichés où nous apparaissions tous les deux, celles que Alice avaient prises, réclamant chaque fois que cela lui était possible le droit de me prendre en photo. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais remarqué me sautait aux yeux, me faisant arrêter tous mes sanglots. Le regard de Jacob. Il me regardait sans arrêt sur ces photos! Et moi qui n'avait jamais rien vu, qu'elle gourde! Je relevais les yeux de ma boîte aux trésors et je faillis tomber à la renverse lorsque mon regard croisa celui de mon voisin. Jake était aussi à sa fenêtre et il me regardait fixement, un demi sourire sur les lèvres. À peine 10 mètres nous séparaient et pourtant c'était comme si un gouffre gigantesque était entre nous deux. J'avais envie de le rejoindre, de franchir ce gouffre en un bond mais je devais écouter mon père et lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour être au point avec lui-même. Je me levais alors et quittais la pièce en silence, laissant ma boîte à souvenirs ouverte sur la banquette.

**POV Jacob **

_'Musique: **Pink – **Whataya Want From Me?'_

- Bella! Attends-moi! On en a pas terminé!

- Si justement, tout est dit! Quand tu auras grandi et que tu seras prêt à affronter tes sentiments, tu sais où me trouver. En attendant, ... je rentre, je suis crevée...

J'avais encore réussi à la blesser et à la faire fuir! Mais quel abruti je peux être moi des fois! Je pouvais tout reprendre à zéro mais quelque part, c'est ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas que Bella se sente forcée à répondre à mes avances, je voulais qu'elle décide elle-même du moment idéal pour que nous soyons ensemble. Mais à cause de ça, elle avait mal interprété mes paroles et m'avait envoyé sur les roses. Je donnerais n'importe quoi sur cette Terre pour pouvoir la secouer un bon coup puis la serrer dans mes bras pour lui dire à quel point je l'aime.

En rentrant chez moi, je ne m'attendais pas à la voir à sa fenêtre et pourtant, c'était bien elle qui s'était installée sur sa banquette. Il faisait vraiment bon pour ce début de mois d'avril et j'avais décidé d'aérer un peu. C'est de cette façon que je l'avais aperçue. J'étais resté figé devant elle et je n'osais pas bouger de peur qu'elle ne me remarque et décide de s'éloigner de moi, encore une fois. Mon cœur se faisait de plus en plus sonore dans ma poitrine et lorsqu'elle se mit à rire en regardant ce qui semblait être des photos de nous vu la boîte dans laquelle elles étaient stockées, j'avais encore plus de difficultés à étouffer cette pulsion qui me disait de grimper jusque dans sa chambre et de la serrer contre moi. Elle était si belle... Puis, comme pour me punir d'être resté là à l'observer, je vis les larmes apparaitre et une boule de rage me serra la gorge. Qu'avait-elle bien pu voir qui la fasse ainsi pleurer? Je me détestais pour ce que je lui faisais subir mais je devais me tenir à ce que j'avais décidé. Ne rien précipiter, lui laisser le temps de s'accommoder à moi, de nous retrouver. Ses larmes cessèrent et à la place, c'est de l'étonnement que je pouvais distinguer sur son visage. Elle tenait fermement un petit paquet de photos et les observait minutieusement chacune à leur tour. Là encore de l'interrogation. Que représentaient-elles? Je dus bouger plus que nécessaire car elle releva son si beau visage vers moi et nos regards s'accrochèrent. J'esquissais un faible sourire et elle se releva et quitta la pièce sans regarder derrière elle. Sa boîte était toujours ouverte et je pris cela comme un signe positif. Elle n'avait pas refermé son cœur, je pouvais encore espérer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

C'est long une semaine quand on se tourne autour sans bien savoir ce que l'on fait exactement. Certes, nous nous reparlions en public pour le plus grand bonheur d'Alice, mais nous n'étions absolument pas à l'aise et ça se ressentait clairement! Nos sujets de discussions s'arrêtaient à la météo, les travaux à faire et nous n'avions que très brièvement survolé le chapitre « camping forcé » de ce week-end.

- Ton père a déjà fait les groupes?

- J'en sais rien, on en parle pas à la maison

- D'accord... Tu as ta petite idée sur le sujet?

- J'essaye de pas en avoir en fait... C'est assez compliqué comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter!

Fin de la discussion et fin de la conversation tout court! Je ne lui facilitais pas la tâche mais je n'étais pas là pour ça non plus. Je devais lui accorder du temps, ce qui ne me plaisait pas plus que cela mais bon voila, si je devais patienter, lui aussi allait devoir le faire!

- De toute façon, on sera vite fixés. On part demain si je ne me trompe pas

- Oui, il a dit 10h au lac. Sac à dos et bonnes chaussures obligatoires... ça promet!

Mon père avait toujours des idées farfelues mais je devais lui faire confiance.

L'appréhension que m'évoquait cette « sortie » était en totale contradiction avec le plaisir qu'en tirait mon père. Il trépignait littéralement d'impatience et n'arrêtait pas de me dire que ça allait être génial...

- Permets moi d'en douter...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Et bien je ne vois pas en quoi une balade en forêt pourra régler nos problèmes. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, les raisons de nos déboires judiciaires sont plus profondes et sincèrement papa, je pense qu'on fonce tout droit dans un mur!

- On verra bien! En tout cas, moi je crois en la force de la remise en question et quoi de plus relaxant pour cela qu'une balade en forêt justement?

Il m'avait balancé sa réplique dans les dents avec un sourire de trois kilomètres de long... Finalement, je n'étais plus vraiment certaine de vouloir lui faire confiance!

- Je suppose que tu as déjà fait tes groupes

- Effectivement et tout est consigné dans mon bureau. Mais je ne te conseille pas d'aller y farfouiller

- Ce n'était pas mon intention

_Menteuse... _

- Tu risquerais de tout gâcher

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je te laisse l'honneur de nous dévoiler tes plans demain!

Je montais dans mon repère pour m'isoler de toute cette agitation que mon père créait rien qu'en pensant à notre week-end... Machinalement, je pris dans mon placard la fameuse dernière boîte à chaussures dans laquelle se trouvaient les dernières photos de nous trois, Alice, Jacob et moi. La nuit était tombée et nous avions droit à une lune quasiment pleine ce soir. Je m'installais alors à ma fenêtre pour pouvoir profiter de mes souvenirs, encore une fois. Je jetais un regard furtif à la fenêtre de Jacob, espérant vraiment le voir ne fut ce que quelques secondes. J'avais besoin de me rassurer et de me convaincre que mon cher papa nous avait bien prévus ensemble car pour moi, il n'était pas question du contraire! J'avais dû espérer assez fort car comme si mon souhait s' exhaussait sous mes yeux, je vis Jacob entrer dans sa chambre et se mettre à son aise... Il avait commencé par retirer sa veste et en avait profité pour ôter son T-shirt qu'il laissa tomber négligemment sur le sol. Il ne m'avait pas vu et c'était tant mieux car je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin... Je l'avais déjà vu bon nombre de fois torse nu mais jusque là, il ne m'avait pas encore déclenché tous ces sentiments! Je devais bien me l'avouer, il avait un corps assez tentant! Je me secouais la tête en essayant de me vider l'esprit de toutes ces pensées parasites et me replongeais dans l'observation de mon voisin d'en face, les photos toujours dans mes mains.

Il était en train de préparer ses affaires pour notre trekking et je le vis un instant hésiter entre deux sweetshirts.

- Prends le marron, il s'accorde mieux avec tes yeux...

J'avais parlé à voix basse, même pour moi, mais à ma grande surprise, c'est ledit marron qu'il glissa dans son sac. J'esquissais un sourire, nous nous connaissions tellement bien...

Après quelques minutes qui me paraissaient avoir filées à toute allure, Jacob se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et sortit, brisant ainsi ma connexion avec son corps. Je râlais et comme consolation, je me replongeais dans ma contemplation des clichés. J'en sélectionnais un certain nombre avant de ranger les autres dans leur boîte et de la glisser à nouveau à sa place, dans mon placard. J'en profitais pour faire moi aussi mon sac sans toutefois prêter autant d'attention à mes choix que l'avait fait Jacob.

J'attrapais mon pyjama et je pris la direction de la douche, seul endroit où je me sentais vraiment bien ces derniers temps...

Vingt minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais dans ma chambre, une serviette enroulée autour de mes cheveux humides et vraiment lasse de ma journée. Je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher quand je perçus le mouvement de la porte dans la chambre d'en face. Jacob entrait dans sa chambre. Il avait accroché une serviette autour de sa taille et était en train de se sécher la tête avec une autre. Mon cœur s'emballa et une bouffée de chaleur me submergea à la vue de celui que j'aimais. Quand allait-il se décidé à me laisser le lui montrer?

Je soupirais et me glissais sous mes draps. Le sommeil fit très rapidement son apparition et je ne luttais pas contre lui, j'avais besoin de dormir...

Bip. Bibip. Bibibip. Bibibibip. Bibi...

7h00. Je hais mon père...

Pas envie de me lever. Oh et puis ils n'ont qu'à y aller sans moi!

_Prison, avenir gâché,... _

Ouais c'est bon!

_Jacob, seuls, forêt,..._

Ouais j'ai dit, c'est bon! Satanée petite voix intérieure! Et en plus tu ne sais même pas si papa nous aura mis ensemble...

_Tu en doute encore? Tu oublies que c'est TON père... Il sait ce qui est bon pour toi et toi comme moi savons que Jacob EST bon pour toi!_

On verra ça plus tard, maintenant silence! Pfff, je suis bonne à enfermer! Voila que je me parle à voix haute en plus!

Je me levais donc à contre cœur et mon premier réflexe fut de regarder dans la direction de la chambre voisine. J'avais perdu ce réflexe mais depuis que nous nous étions plus ou moins réconciliés, je l'avais retrouvé. Il était encore allongé dans son lit, à moitié découvert et je m'aperçus avec une certaine gêne qu'il avait dormi nu! Avant que mon esprit ne se mette à divaguer, je pris mes affaires et fonçais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. Depuis le couloir, je pouvais entendre mon père siffler dans la cuisine. Il s'interrompait de temps en temps pour répondre à ma mère qui lui posait mille questions sur le déroulement de la sortie. Cela ne faisait jamais que 12 fois qu'il le lui expliquait après tout. Une fois de plus n'y changerait plus rien!

Il ne me fallu que 15 minutes pour être prête. Je mis les derniers effets personnels nécessaires à mon périple dans mon sac et dévalais les escaliers à tout rompre.

- Et bien Bella, je pensais que tu trainerais plutôt les pieds aujourd'hui. En tout cas, c'est ce que tu me laissais entendre hier soir

- J'ai pas changé d'avis papa mais si je peux faire passer le temps plus vite, je vais tout faire pour cela...

_Menteuse, menteuse..._

- Nous partons vers 8h30 car j'ai encore quelques détails à régler

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné figure-toi... Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois levée avec les poules ce matin?

Je râlais, encore et toujours. Même l'idée de passer du temps seule avec Jacob n'arrivait pas à dominer mon envie de meurtre. Décidément, j'étais vraiment une cause perdue!

J'attendais dans le salon que les minutes passent lorsque j'entendis mon père rassurer ma mère et lui dire que demain nous serions à la maison en fin d'après-midi. C'était le signal de départ et en moins de deux, je me retrouvais devant la porte avec mon sac dans le dos. Mon père me sourit et je levais les yeux au ciel en soufflant bruyamment pour le signifier mon agacement. Il se mit à rire en montant dans la voiture et je ne pus alors m'empêcher de sourire. Il avait ce rire communicatif que j'aimais tant chez lui.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je vis le panneau « Bienvenue au Lac de Cascade » sur le bas côté de la route. Nous y serions dans moins de 10 minutes et mon estomac commençait à se contracter dangereusement. Mon père sifflotait toujours à côté de moi et il affichait un sourire plus que satisfait.

Nous nous garions sur le parking du petit hôtel du Lac et je le vis sortir du coffre tout un tas de matériel.

- Tu compte camper ou quoi?

- Et bien je suis prévoyant plutôt. On ne sait jamais avec vous les jeunes!

- Au fait, en parlant de camper, ne me dit pas que nous allons dormir à la belle étoile ce soir parce que sinon je rentre directement à la maison!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, j'ai tout prévu! Mais nous allons attendre les autres avant de commencer les explications. Tu sais à quel point je déteste me répéter...

Nous n'avons pas été seuls très longtemps à vrai dire car très vite des groupes de 2 ou 3 personnes arrivaient. L'appréhension était grande et nous n'attendions plus que 2 personnes maintenant. Je discutais avec deux autres filles plus âgées qui se demandaient toujours si je savais quelque chose à propos de la randonnée mais je ne leur prêtais plus d'attention à partir du moment où je le vis apparaître dans mon champs de vision. Il vint à ma rencontre et me salua rapidement.

- J'ai cru que tu t'étais dégonflé

- Me dégonfler? Tu rigoles? Je suis pas de ce genre là Bella, tu devrais le savoir... Même si ces derniers temps c'est un peu plus compliqué que je ne l'espérais

- On parlera de ça plus tard Jake, j'ai pas envie d'étaler notre vie devant les autres

- Parfait, c'est juste ce qu'il me fallait

Mon père nous compta rapidement puis il se racla la gorge et s'adressa à nous.

- Bien, je vais commencé par vous expliquer le déroulement de cette petite escapade. Nous partirons tous de ce point et nous suivrons par groupes de 2 différents chemins indiqués sur la carte que je vais vous fournir. Chaque équipe porte une couleur précise et se devra donc de suivre cette couleur sur la carte. Vous vous dirigerez grâce à cette boussole et le but de la manœuvre c'est de nous retrouver ici ce soir. La journée de demain sera consacrée au débriefing de l'aventure et ensuite, nous en aurons terminé ensemble.

Nous nous regardions tous histoire de jauger notre capacité à rester calme.

- Vous connaissez toutes et tous cette forêt, vous êtes tous nés ici à Cascade. Je ne me fais donc pas trop de souci pour vous mais si par malchance vous devriez vous perdre ou que quelque chose devait arriver, servez-vous de votre portable. La plupart de la zone est couverte niveau réseau. La dernière consigne et c'est de loin la plus importante, est apprenez à vous connaître vous-même et ouvrez-vous aux autres! Vous allez devoir travailler en équipe si vous voulez avancer et c'est justement là qu'est tout l'intérêt de la chose.

S'il avait été possible de nous dévisager encore plus, nous l'aurions fait!

- Bon, maintenant les groupes. Ils ont été mûrement pensés et ils ne sont pas discutables! J'ai fait en sorte de vous mettre avec une personne qui peut vous apporter beaucoup si vous savez profiter du moment offert pour en apprendre plus sur elle.

Stress, pas d'autre mot pour définir l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. J'entendais sans écouter les noms défiler et mon souffle se bloquait dans ma poitrine quand j'entendis mon prénom.

- Bella... avec... Jacob

Je sentais mon sang se vider de ma tête pour se concentrer dans mes pieds. Un léger vertige et des sueurs froides accompagnaient ce sentiment de vide en moi. Mon père m'avait entendu et s'était arrangé pour que nous puissions nous retrouver, enfin, ai-je envie de dire. Je n'osais pourtant pas relever les yeux de peur de voir quelque chose que je n'aurais pas aimé voir... C'est sa présence à mes côtés qui me fit bouger au bout de quelques minutes. Il me bousculait légèrement l'épaule avec la sienne et cela me rappelait tellement de choses. C'était sa façon à lui de me signifier qu'il était là pour moi. Il l'avait toujours fait et j'étais aux anges de constater que toutes ces petites choses simples de notre vie d'avant revenaient si facilement. J'aurais à ce moment là tout donné pour que Alice soit avec nous.

- J'espère que tu as pris tes bonnes chaussures car je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de dormir à la belle étoile ce soir!

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander! Je te signale que mes parents m'emmènent dans cette forêt tous les ans depuis que j'ai 5 ans!

- Fais le malin tiens! J'attends de voir moi!

Je lui souriais et lui tirais ensuite la langue comme une enfant. Je n'avais plus envie de me battre avec lui et je n'avais pas non plus envie de me pourrir l'existence avec mes sentiments. Je savais que je l'aimais et surtout je savais qu'il m'aimait et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour le moment!

Mon père nous donnait la carte avec notre itinéraire ainsi que la boussole et il me gratifia d'un énorme sourire comme pour me dire « bonne chance et profitez de ce moment pour tout mettre à plat ». Comment un sourire pouvait-il dire autant de chose? Et bien celui de mon père le pouvait!

Jacob me saisit la carte des mains sans que je ne le voie venir et un cri de surprise s'échappa de ma bouche sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Hey! Demande au lieu de m'arracher les choses des mains!

- Râle pas déjà Bella... Mais tu es une fille et tout le monde sait que les filles ne sont absolument pas douée pour l'orientation... et ne viens pas me dire le contraire, tu as toujours compté sur moi pour te sortir des petits chemins!

- Ouais bon d'accord mais c'est pas pour ça que tu dois agir comme un Homme de Cromagnon aussi

Nous nous mettions en route et déjà il avait pris de l'avance. Mes yeux s'égarèrent sans gêne sur son dos et sur ses fesses et je piquais un fard lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il me regardait par dessus son épaule. Mes pieds étaient soudain très intéressants...

- Si tu fais pas gaffe à où tu mets les pieds tu vas finir par te faire mal!

- Mais je fais attention, ne t'en fais pas

- C'est pas ce que j'ai constaté i peine 2 minutes

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler

_Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse... _Toi, tais-toi... _Bien chef!_

Nous marchions depuis une demi heure maintenant et nous n'avions pas échangé un seul mot. Nous nous regardions de temps à autre et je n'en pouvais plus de la tension qui s'était installée. Finalement, je décidais que ça suffisait, que nous devions commencer à nous parler.

- On s'arrête et on se pose deux minutes. J'en peux plus...

- T'es déjà fatiguée? Tu te ramolli Swan...

- C'est pas de la fatigue dont je n'en peux plus, c'est de ce qui se passe entre nous ou plutôt de ce qui ne se passe pas. Faut qu'on parle Jake et ça ne peut plus attendre!

- Il est fort ton paternel

- Je sais. Il a tout compris lui au moins

- OK. Alors,... je t'écoute

- La semaine dernière, pendant le séance, tu as dit que tu ne regrettais rien et pourtant tu n'as pas voulu de moi prétextant que je ne devais pas me sentir forcée ou je ne sais quelle autre stupidité. Je veux donc comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça?

- Bella, je ne me sentais pas la force de t'imposer tout ça comme ça. Nous nous étions éloignés durant près de 8 mois et du jour au lendemain j'aurais tout donné pour être avec toi mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire ni si tu allais comprendre ce que je pouvais bien ressentir. Je t'ai accordé du temps pour te poser les bonnes questions et je crois que j'ai bien fait vu que tu n'as rien tenté...

- JE n'ai rien tenté? Mais c'est parce que je croyais que c'était toi qui hésitais! En ce qui me concerne, je te l'ai dit la semaine dernière, je veux être avec toi et rien d'autre. Tu ne m'as pas cru lorsque je te l'ai dit et pourtant tu m'obsède tout simplement.

- Je t'obsède?! Ma belle, je rêve de toi moi... ça fait des jours et des jours que je t'observe et je ne veux qu'une chose, te serrer dans mes bras!

Jacob s'était approché de moi et il me fixait intensivement. D'un pas hésitant, il approchait sa main de mon visage et je sentais mes mains devenir moites et mon cœur intensifia ses battements. Ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue et ce contact déclencha un frisson. Mon corps réagissait bizarrement à lui alors que depuis toujours nous avions été proches physiquement.

- On s'est mal compris alors

- Je crois oui. Ça devient une habitude maintenant...

- Tant de temps perdu et tant de disputes alors qu'on aurait pu tout éviter...

- On est aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, à quoi tu t'attendais?

- Ouais... enfin, on aura fini par trouver un accord

- Et quel est-il?

- Je te veux et je ne te laisserai pas t'éloigner encore de moi

- ça tombe donc bien parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me quitter à nouveau. J'ai assez enduré cette situation.

Nos lèvres se trouvèrent instinctivement et ce baiser fut le plus génial qu'il m'ait jamais donné. Un mélange de frustration, de passion, de désir et d'amour mêlé à l'appréhension que nous pouvions tous les deux avoir.

Une question se posa à moi et le doute s'immisça ente nous. Et si nous faisions la plus belle des bêtises? Et si notre amitié était définitivement derrière nous? Je me raidissais dans ses bras et il ne fallu pas deux secondes pour que Jake s'en rende compte. Il me libéra et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Encore un doute hein?

- Comment...?

- Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait Swan. Je sais ce qui se passe en toi et donc, je sais que tu viens de douter

- Jacob, je ne doute pas de nous, je doute seulement de l'issue de tout cela

- Explique-toi

- Est-ce que notre amitié est finie?

- Dans un sens oui mais c'est pour laisser la place à autre chose. Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie Bella. Qui d'autre à part toi et Alice me connait comme vous? Personne et franchement, Alice est une sœur, pas une petite amie potentielle...

Je riais de son allusion presque déplacée. Avec Alice nous faisions partie du même trio et je savais maintenant que se serait toujours le cas. Elle allait devenir folle lorsque nous lui annoncerions la nouvelle. Quoique j'étais intimement persuadée qu'elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur nous et même à la limite avant nous...

J'étais rassurée et c'est avec le plus grand des plaisirs que je retournais dans ses bras accueillants. Mes mains partaient à l'aventure dans son dos et je pouvais sentir tous les muscles de celui-ci se tendre à mon passage.

- Toujours aussi chatouilleux à ce que je vois

- Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais ma belle!

- Tu sais que tu as vachement pris en volume depuis ces quelques mois! Ça t'aura fait du bien de te retrouver en compétition avec les sportifs du lycée!

J'avais accompagné ma remarque d'un clin d'œil complice et il m'embrassa sur le front pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'avait bien suivie. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous détachions l'un de l'autre avec un certain regret et retombant sur la Terre ferme, j'empoignais mon sac et le remis sur mes épaules.

- J'étais sérieuse lorsque je t'ai dit qu'il était hors de question que je dorme à la belle étoile ce soir. Il faudrait donc peut-être que nous nous remettions en route!

- J'ai étudié le chemin que ton père veut nous faire prendre. C'est beaucoup trop long pour que nous puissions les rejoindre avant la tombée de la nuit, on a trop trainé...

- Et on fait comment alors?

- Je connais un chemin qui coupe à travers la forêt. Si on le prend on a même des chances d'arriver avant les autres

- Tu veux tricher? Jacob, tu sais aussi bien que moi que mon père va le savoir! Si on se fait pincer à ça on est bon pour retourner en psychothérapie! Je crois vraiment que je préfère encore la prison!

Il s'esclaffait bruyamment devant moi, rejetant la tête en arrière et se tenant les côtes. Sa réaction me fit rire à mon tour et bientôt, on nous aurait pris pour des déments si nous avions fait cela en public!

- Aller, arrêtes de rire bêtement et montre moi ton fameux raccourci

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas tricher

- Je ne veux pas mais j'ai encore moins envie de rester ici pour la nuit alors magne toi et montre moi le chemin!

Après 4 ou 5 chutes et autant d'envie de prendre mon téléphone pour qu'on vienne me chercher, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et constatais qu'il était déjà 15h30. Nous ne nous étions arrêté que 2 fois et je commençais à avoir la tête qui tourne à cause de la fatigue et aussi du manque de nourriture.

- Stop! Cette fois, j'ai besoin de manger quelque chose et de souffler plus que 5 minutes!

- Bella, si tu t'arrête tu ne voudras plus redémarrer! Je te connais, tu me fais le coup à chaque fois!

- S'il te plaaaaaaaait! Je n'en peux plus ! Mon père va me le payer cher, crois-moi!

- Bon d'accord mais n'oublie pas que le soleil se couche vers 19h30 par ici et que donc nous devrons marcher plus vite si nous ne voulons pas être dépassé

- Quoi?! Y'en a encore pour au moins 4 heures ? Mais vous allez me tuer avec vos conneries de balades en forêt! Est ce que j'ai l'air de ressembler au Petit Poucet?

- Je dirais plutôt que tu ressemble au Petit Chaperon Rouge... et je suis le Grand Méchant Loup...

- Le Grand Méchant...

Je rougissais dès que je percutais à son allusion. Il me regardait avec envie et je ne savais plus exactement quoi dire ou même faire pour paraître naturelle. Lui par contre riait encore et toujours. Je me levais alors d'un bond et je me remis en marche.

- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée et affamée

- ça peut encore attendre! Ce que je veux c'est avancer pour ne pas risquer de rester dans cette maudite forêt cette nuit

Il m'avait rejoint en trois grandes enjambées et il m'avait stoppée net dans ma progression. Il me tenait par les épaules et il s'approcha de moi, lentement. Sa voix était calme et posée et son souffle chaud me fit frissonner lorsqu'il se pencha pour me chuchoter à l'oreille une phrase qui, je le croyais sincèrement, allait me conduire à ma perte...

- Aurais-tu peur que je te mange?

- Non, pas du tout

_Tu mens encore Swan et si tu crois qu'il ne le voit pas, c'est que tu le connais bien mal finalement..._ Je t'ai dit de la fermer toi!

- Alors c'est quoi le problème?

C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité là... Le problème c'est que si on se retrouve seuls ici cette nuit, dans cette foutue forêt, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir rester loin de lui et d'être sage!

_Mais qui te le demande d'être sage? T'as pas encore compris qu'il n'attend que ça? Ne sois pas stupide, ça aura assez duré votre petit jeu du chat et de la souris tu ne crois pas? _Pour une fois je vais t'écouter mais ne crois pas que ça deviendra une habitude! _C'est ce qu'on verra... _

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il y a un problème?

- Tu essaye de te contenir mais je vois bien que c'est pas ce que tu voudrais, là, maintenant...

- Et à ton avis Sherlock, qu'est-ce que je veux, là, maintenant?

Il se rapprochait encore plus, se collant à moi, m'encerclant dans ses bras avec douceur. Je me laissais faire sans sourciller car j'aimais ce contact. Il frotta doucement son nez contre le mien puis il se fixa et m'embrassa tout aussi doucement. Les papillons dans mon ventre refirent leur apparition et je me laissais aller, persuadée que le temps s'arrêterait pour nous permettre de profiter de cet instant encore et encore.

C'est main dans la main que nous continuions notre périple. Le soleil amorçait sa descente vers l'horizon et je commençais à m'inquiéter du temps qu'il nous faudrait encore pour boucler notre parcourt.

- On y arrivera jamais avant la tombée de la nuit! Mon père a vraiment vu trop grand!

- Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer mais en effet, nous n'y arriverons jamais

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

- Et bien, si j'ai bien regardé mon calendrier, cette nuit c'est la pleine lune donc on devrait encore avoir un peu de lumière mais au plus on avancera au moins on en aura à cause des arbres...

- Qu'est-ce que tu propose?

- Je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer ma proposition mais je connais un chalet de randonneur. On pourrait y aller et y passer la nuit. Au moins on sera au chaud et au sec...

- Un chalet de randonneur? Bon, pourquoi pas?

Il restait là, planté sur place, un air surpris sur le visage.

- Quoi?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois d'accord aussi vite. Je croyais plutôt que j'étais bon pour les longs et pénibles arguments

- Quand il s'agit de dormir au sec et au chaud je ne suis pas difficile à convaincre! Allez, bouge toi avant qu'il ne fasse vraiment trop sombre pour qu'on s'y retrouve

Nous nous étions mis en route immédiatement et je commençais à éprouver un malaise assez important au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

- On y est bientôt? Je suis crevée...

- On y est regarde

- Quoi c'est ça ton chalet?

- C'est pas _mon_ chalet... Et si ça ne te convient pas, on peut toujours continuer...

- Non non, ça ira. Après tout ce n'est que pour une nuit

Le chalet était plutôt rudimentaire mais il allait pouvoir nous servir d'abris et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Il y avait une pièce rassemblant le séjour et le coin cuisine et à part, deux chambres et un coin douche. C'était étonnamment propre pour un chalet ne devant abriter que quelques personnes de temps à autre. Il n'y avait pas l'électricité bien entendu ni le chauffage mais par contre il y avait un feu ouvert. Je me mettais à chercher un moyen de nous éclairer et dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine, je trouvais quelques bougies et des allumettes. Je les allumais et les disposais un peu partout dans la pièce.

- Je ferais bien d'appeler mon père pour lui dire que tout va bien avant qu'il ne lance l'armée à nos trousses

- Bonne idée. Moi je vais essayer de nous préparer quelque chose à manger.

Je sortais mon portable de mon sac et respirais tout de suite mieux lorsque je vis que j'avais du réseau. Je composais rapidement le numéro de mon père et au bout de deux sonneries il décrocha.

- _Bella! Tout va bien? Vous êtes où?_

- Ça va papa, ne t'inquiète pas! On a perdu pas mal de temps durant la journée et du coup comme on s'est aperçu qu'on arriverait jamais à l'hôtel avant la nuit on s'est arrêté dans un chalet de randonneur que Jacob connaissait. On va bien. On repartira demain matin.

- _Vous avez bien fait les enfants. Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes sains et saufs je vais pouvoir me calmer un peu... Je vous attends donc demain matin à l'hôtel!_

- Bonne nuit papa

- _Bonne nuit les enfants_

Je raccrochais et me tournais en direction du bruit derrière moi. Jacob nous avait trouvé de quoi grignoter et je le trouvais plutôt touchant dans son rôle de cuisinier.

Il me souriait et mon cœur s'emballa. Quelques minutes plus tard, il nous amena deux assiettes sur lesquelles étaient disposés des chips et deux sachets de cacahuètes.

- Madame, votre dîner est servi

- Dis donc, c'est Byzance ce soir

- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, désolé

- C'est parfait, t'inquiète pas

Après avoir dîner rapidement, je me mis à trembloter car le froid entrait tout doucement dans la cabane. Jacob l'avait remarqué et il se leva pour aller faire un feu.

- Merci, je commençais vraiment à me geler

- J'ai remarqué oui. Tu peux venir près de moi si tu veux, on se réchauffera plus vite en attendant que le feu fasse son effet

- Proposition acceptée! Pousse-toi donc!

Il se cala dans le coin droit du canapé et leva le bras pour que je puisse me lover contre lui. Je ne réfléchissais plus vraiment à ce que je faisais et quand je me rendis compte de mon attitude, je me mis à rougir et je me cachais pour qu'il ne le voit pas. J'avais encore du mal à me dire que nous étions un couple maintenant. Après toutes ses années d'amitié, nous étions, oui, un couple... Il raffermit sa prise sur moi et je me sentais encore mieux que bien. Je soupirais d'aise et il m'embrassa le haut du front. Nous étions restés silencieux durant un long moment avant que je ne l'entende se racler la gorge. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, j'aurais pu penser qu'il s'était endormi.

- Bella?

- Oui?

- Je t'aime

Oula, c'est assez précipité comme déclaration. _Oui mais tu l'attendais alors cesse de te fiche la trouille._ Merci maman... je t'avais presque oubliée toi! _Menteuse... _

- ça tombe plutôt bien parce que c'est réciproque

Je me redressais et le fixais avec un regard que je sentais brillant. Il était encore plus beau à la lumière des bougies et du feu de cheminée. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me jetais goulument sur ses lèvres. Il me rendait mon baiser tout aussi avidement et nous partions à la découverte l'un de l'autre. Nous n'étions que caresses et sensualité. Chacun de nos mouvements déclenchait des frissons à l'autre et plusieurs fois je me surpris à sourire sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres. Je n'avais plus vraiment besoin du feu ouvert car maintenant j'avais très chaud. Je glissais mes mains dans son dos, sous son sweet-shirt et je prenais un malin plaisir à jouer avec chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il était chatouilleux, je le savais bien, et j'en profitais pour faire descendre un peu la pression entre nous. Je me retenais sérieusement de lui arracher tout ce qu'il portait. Je le désirais plus que tout autre chose maintenant et j'allais bien le lui faire comprendre.

- Jake, j'ai l'impression qu'on est bien parti pour remettre le couvert...

- Bella, pour le moment je ne réfléchis plus, je me laisse porter par l'instant et c'est plus que suffisant! Maintenant si tu veux qu'on arrête, dis le moi tout de suite parce que plus tard je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais...

- Embrasse-moi, c'est ce que je veux

Il ne se fit pas prier et ses doigts se mirent à triturer les boutons de mon chemisier. La position que nous avions adoptée n'était pas très confortable car nous étions de biais. Il se déplaça alors vers moi et m'attira sur ses genoux, face à lui. Je me penchais pour que nos bouches se retrouvent encore et encore et je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'il en avait fini avec mon chemisier. Je le laissais glisser le long de mes bras et il entreprit de délicates caresses le long de ceux-ci. J'accrochais mes doigts derrière sa nuque et il m'attira plus fort contre lui. Je sentais son désir grimper et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir lorsque son sexe se pressa contre mon entrejambe. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge délicatement et il alla rejoindre mon chemisier sur le sol. Ses mains se déplaçaient sur mes seins et je basculais la tête en arrière, lui laissant le champs libre. Sa bouche se fit douce et délicate jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à mes tétons durcis par le désir qui montait indubitablement. Je gémissais de plus belle tandis qu'il me torturait gentiment de la plus géniale des façons. Je me détachais de lui à contre cœur mais mon pantalon était devenu superflu. Je déboutonnais mon jeans tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il se mordait la lèvre et dégluti assez bruyamment. Un petit rire m'échappait et je me stoppais net. Il prit alors l'initiative de m'enlever lui-même ce pantalon gênant et il en profita pour m'ôter ma culotte. Il caressa l'intérieur de mes cuisses mais n'allait pas plus haut. Je grognais de frustration et je vis sons superbe sourire en coin se figer sur ses lèvres.

- Touche-moi Jacob! Je t'en prie, touche-moi encore

- J'attendais que tu me le demande...

Les vas et vient de ses doigts le long de mes jambes engourdissaient mon esprit et lorsqu'il arrivait enfin au plus près de mon intimité, je me cambrais pour lui faciliter la tâche. Ses doigts s'immiscèrent en moi avec une telle facilité que j'en fus tout d'abord surprise. Son contact était plus que génial et je me mis à haleter de plus en plus fort. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules et je me laissais porter par le plaisir quand il ajoutait à sa caresse intime son pouce sur mon point sensible. C'était vraiment comme la première fois, les mêmes sensations, les mêmes émotions. Sauf que je savais qu'il n'allait pas partir cette fois-ci. Il allait rester près de moi et il allait me faire découvrir d'autres plaisirs.

Il se levait à son tour et me serra fort dans ses bras, me laissant me remettre de mes émotions. Je déboutonnais à mon tour son jeans et le fis glisser ainsi que son boxer le long de son corps. Il se rassit dans le canapé et m'attira gentiment vers lui. Je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui et je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, qu'il se glisse en moi. Nos sexes se touchaient à chaque mouvement et je le sentais devenir de plus en plus impatient. Ses mains attrapèrent mes fesses et il me dirigea jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à mon entrée. Il se stoppa et m'interrogea du regard. Il voulait être certain de ma décision.

- Dernière chance pour toi de dire stop

- J'ai pas envie de dire stop, je veux ce que nous allons faire, je veux que tu me fasse l'amour

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux et il s'introduisit en moi. Je me crispais légèrement au début puis, lorsque la première sensation s'est estompée, je me mis à onduler des hanches.

- Oh bon dieu Jacob, j'adore ça!

- Continue ma belle, c'est trop bon

Il m'accompagnait dans chacun de mes mouvements et je sentais que déjà j'allais jouir.

- Jake, je crois que je vais... oh bon sang... je vais jouir!

- Vas y Bella, laisse-toi aller, viens ma belle

Le son de sa voix, ce son que je connaissais si bien, me rendait complètement folle en cet instant. C'est donc accompagnée de cette voix que j'adorais que je me laissais aller pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Il m'attrapait doucement par les fesses et il me déposa sur le sol de la cabane. Je remerciais intérieurement la personne qui était venu y faire le ménage et celle qui avait eu la brillante idée de mettre une peau de bête synthétique devant la cheminée. Un peu cliché certes mais tellement agréable dans pareille situation!

Il glissait en moi en douceur et il commençait ses vas et vient en nichant son visage dans mon cou. Je griffais son dos et ses épaules de plaisir et je devenais folle sous ses assauts.

- Plus fort, plus vite!

Il se redressait sur ses mains et s'empara de ma jambe. Il la plaça dans le creux de son coude, m'accordant ce que je lui demandais. Il butait au fond de moi et je haletais sérieusement. Il me faisait un bien fou et jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible.

Sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée et plus rauque et j'en déduisais à juste titre qu'il était proche de sa délivrance.

- Jacob, je... je...

- Moi aussi mon cœur. Oh putain Bella, c'est trop!

Il se déversait en moi tandis que je me contractais sur lui dans un long gémissement de contentement. Nous reprenions nos esprits et les battements de nos cœurs se calmèrent petit à petit. Il s'installa à mes côtés et il me proposa le creux de son épaule que j'acceptais volontiers. J'attirais avec moi une couverture que j'avais sortie plus tôt de mon sac à dos et je nous couvrais avec.

Cette soirée avait indéniablement marqué un tournant dans nos vies et nous allions devoir en parler mais pas maintenant. Là j'avais besoin d'en profiter, juste d'en profiter.

- Tu crois que ton père se doutait que ça allait finir comme ça entre nous?

- Je ne sais pas. Il peut être une vraie énigme pour moi quand il veut... Et pour le moment, c'est pas lui que je crains le plus...

- Ah bon, et c'est...?

- Tu ne devines pas? Alice...

- A mon avis, elle est déjà au courant. Elle est perspicace tu sais

- Oui je sais mais bon, on tire à la courte paille pour savoir lequel de nous deux s'y colle?

- Traitresse!

Je l'embrassais tendrement et nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans penser au lendemain.

* * *

><p><em>Fin ;) j'ai fini sur le podium avec cet OS :D<em>


End file.
